


Bloom

by Zanbaby



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Aftercare, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Caretaking, Circle Jerk, Comfort Sex, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Felching, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sickfic, Size Difference, Smut, Spitroasting, Supportive Relationships, Tenderness, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: A collection of fics for All Out!! Ship Week on tumblr~





	1. Matsuo/Ebumi

**Author's Note:**

> just a brief explanation of how ive taken each prompt,,, very fockin liberally (￣ω￣) basically i've kept one prompt as it already is for each day (i've italicised which one) & the rest i've mixed and matched how i like tho for some it's only a small nod to the prompt,, anyway i hope u enjoy & have fun if ur joining in on ship week too (ㅅ´ ˘ `)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: _first kiss_ / ~~rainy~~ cold day/fluff
> 
>  
> 
> Ebumi tries to prove how tough he is by refusing to put a coat on even in cold weather and consequently gets sick. It's worth it to have his Matsu-san take care of him though~

 

"Practise is cancelled, Komori-san's orders," Sekizan repeats himself to the third group he's seen approaching the clubroom.

 

"Oh thank god! It's too cold to be wearing shorts anyway!" Noka laments.

 

"Don't be too happy, it should be fine tomorrow," Hachi smirks, looking up from his clipboard.

 

"We'll be there!" Ise cheerily assures his favourite senpai as the group turn back.

 

"If you actually did some running you wouldn't feel the cold as much, y'know?" the brunet laughs at Noka.

 

"I run plenty!"

 

"Only when Ebumi is chasing your ass," Kibi corrects.

 

"Man, what happens when you go out in the snow? Do you just turn invisible?" Noka quickly changes the subject as they're leaving school grounds.

 

" _What_? Nah, my hair's not _that_ light!" the fullback protests.

 

"I bet it is! When it starts snowing we'll never find ya'!" Noka carries on, earning a punch on the shoulder that he makes an exaggerated sex sound in response to.

 

"Pervert. People will confuse you for a women even more if ya' make noises like that," Ise snickers.

 

"No one confuses me for one now!" the lazy winger argues.

 

"If ya' let your hair down fully they might. Ya' dress like a weirdo, maybe ya' could be the new wave of Lolita," Kibi adds, siding with Ise on this one.

 

"Just because I have a beautiful bishounen figure," the targeted boy scoffs, flipping his silky locks haughtily.

 

" _See_ , you're a total bitch," Ise mocks him.

 

"Oh _I'm_ the bitch?! Not like _you_ who bottoms out for everyone?"

 

"You pickin' a fight," the stocky centre growls.

 

"Guys, guys, come on it's freezing cold. Let's just go to McDonald's already, I got a text from Gion saying his group are already there."

 

 

"Have we seen everyone yet?" Sekizan wonders, blowing into his hands and rubbing them together.

 

"Not yet. Are you getting too cold? We could just leave a note on the door I suppose... though, I'd feel bad not making sure we've told everyone in person. We ought to see that they're heading home safe at least," Hachi frets.

 

"Sometimes I think you should be captain, Mutusmi," the number eight says out of nowhere.

 

"Hm, nah," the docile boy smiles.

 

"The team admire you the most. You're our frontman, we need a strong, intimidating leader who—"

 

"I— I'm not intimidating," Sekizan pouts, touching his index fingers together coyly.

 

"Well not _now_ you're not!" 

 

Even in his thick parka and wearing pink earmuffs, Sekizan has the capacity to be terrifying. But right now, Hachi would give his left testicle to have the image of their fluffy captain in his winter-wear immortalised.

 

"Practise is cancelled you two," Sekizan informs when he spots the familiar pair, going effortlessly back to his usual stance like he doesn't even realise how different he is.

 

"Huh? Why? It ain't that cold," Ebumi undermines, quirking a fine eyebrow.

 

"Komori-san's orders, he says the ground is too hard, it could cause an injury during tackle practice," Hachi elaborates, ticking Ebumi and Matsuo's names off his list so they can keep account of who they have left to see.

 

"So we jus' do runnin' drills. It's rugby, injuries happen anyway," the blond continues to counter.

 

Sekizan steps closer then, dwarfing the little delinquent as his eye-line barely meets up to the captain's shoulders.

 

"If you want to practise alone, Ebumi, be my guest. But we won't be responsible for getting our players injured in this weather."

 

Ebumi swallows thickly, submitting by averting his gaze to the icy ground.

 

"Yessir," he mumbles.

 

A soothing hand comes to rest on his shoulder then, guiding him away from the confrontation.

 

"Come on kiddo, it's not all bad. We can have a night in, how about that?" his reliable senpai bargains.

 

"See you tomorrow guys, don't wait here too long or you'll catch a cold," he cautions warmly, waving goodbye to his fellow third-years as they both return the gesture with a smile.

 

Well, Sekizan's is more a neutral expression, but he does wave.

 

"You really don't notice the difference in your personality, do you?" Hachi points out, looking somewhat disturbed to think about how cute he was a minute ago.

 

"Uh— eh?" Sekizan mumbles, shrinking back into Sekki light-mode as he starts pressing the tips of his index fingers together again.

 

They wait for another ten minutes, but soon the snow clouds are gathering.

 

"... Hey," the vice-captain finally admits, making a rather deadpan shoboon face, "we should just go home..."

 

"... Mm, yeah," Sekizan agrees, neither wanting to face the fact they're calling it early.

 

They leave a responsible note, at the very least, but a warm house and hot food is calling them.

 

 

"Off."

 

"Stop fussing, Ebumi—"

 

"Ged'off, I don't need a scarf on I got here without one din't I?" the winger huffs as Matsuo tries to dress him while _he's_ trying to walk.

 

"Fine, then put my coat on—"

 

"Off!" Ebumi grunts, batting his, recently-titled, boyfriend's hand away.

 

Matsuo acts like he's going to concede, but then firmly tugs a beanie on Ebumi's head from out of nowhere, pulling it right down over his eyes for good measure.

 

"Naaaaaa!" the little yankii yells in displeasure, scrambling to remove the hat so he can see again.

 

"Come on, trouble— you keep that on!" Matsuo chastises before the blond acts.

 

Ebumi sticks his tongue out, but then sheepishly jogs after his senpai and takes hold of a warm hand.

 

At school he hadn't thought it could really be that cold outside, but now they're actually out here, Ebumi is starting to feel a sense of regret that's specific to those who decline the need for extra clothing only to suffer without it.

 

He cosies up to Matsuo, trying to be subtle.

 

That stupid know-it-all, he'd just love to say, 'I told you so,' if Ebumi decided _now_ he wanted to borrow his scarf. Like that would fucking happen.

 

Ebumi would sooner turn to solid ice.

 

And _then_ Matsuo would have to carry his frozen body home, and he would cry, 'oh, _why_ did I make such a big deal out of giving him a coat, if I had _just_ considered what a horrible, stubborn boy he is, he would have put it on without me telling him to and then he would still be here!'

 

"Ebumi," the brunet says, interrupting the internal drama he's playing through.

 

"Huh?" the other responds, looking up at those warm honeyed eyes.

 

Matsuo notices the trickle of snot about to drip from his nose, but Ebumi is probably too cold to even feel it.

 

He chuckles at the sight, and retrieves a handkerchief from his pocket, going to dab away that foreboding droplet before Ebumi does the predictable thing of catching it with his tongue.

 

The winger makes a noise like a tiny animal and tries to pull away but finds his nose is already caught between Matsuo's thumb and forefinger.

 

"Blow, you silly boy."

 

Reluctant for a moment, Ebumi stares down his senpai, but then screws his eyes shut and blows forcefully into the handkerchief as his attempt at saying, 'fuck you'.

 

"I ain't a baby, ya' could'a' jus' said somethin' an' I'd'a wiped my own nose," he huffs afterwards.

 

"Wiped it on what? You've got no sleeves," the fly-half points out with a smirk.

 

"Wiped it on yer shoulder!" Ebumi snaps, cackling obnoxiously before he stops in his tracks and is accosted by a sneeze _so_ brutal that it causes strings of snot and spittle to fly from every orifice.

 

"Oh," is all Ebumi has to say to that, looking around for something to clean himself up with.

 

Matsuo tuts and rifles around in his school bag.

 

"Come here, rugrat," he chides, handing Ebumi a whole pack of tissues as he starts winding his scarf around his neck and shoulders.

 

"I told ya'! I ain't fuckin' cold!" the blond rasps.

 

He keeps the scarf on as they walk though...

 

 

"We'd better stop off at the store and get some things for dinner tonight, what do you fancy?" Matsuo converses after a silent walk to the other side of town.

 

"Takeaway," Ebumi grumbles from under the tightly-wound scarf, having tucked his whole head in there like a tortoise.

 

"I bet you've had takeaway every day this week, Ebumi."

 

"I want a big greasy burger!"

 

"You'll turn into a big greasy burger," Matsuo warns. "You need something nutritious."

 

"Onion rings _are_ nutritious," Ebumi protests, shivering as the wind picks up and makes his bare arms goose-pimpled.

 

" _Fuck_ ," he gasps, "it's c—"

 

He catches the superior side-eye Matsuo throws him, and bites his tongue with a frown.

 

"It's what, sorry?" the taller boy teases.

 

"It's fine! It ain't cold _at all_!" Ebumi spells out, tugging on his boyfriend's arm.

 

"Let's just go to the fuckin' shop then! I want hot pot for dinner!"

 

Matsuo allows himself to be dragged by the stocky winger, smiling behind him as he quietly adores his stubborn partner.

 

When they enter the store it couldn't be a bigger relief for Ebumi. There's heating inside and it's like being hit by a tropical climate wall.

 

"Ah~ that's better, fuck," he sighs, letting go of Matsuo in favour of rubbing his arms.

 

"N— not that I was fuckin' cold in the first place!" he insists, snatching the basket off the other in an effort to prove that _he's_ the strong one here.

 

It gets handed back to Matsuo when the little yankii runs ahead to find his favourite snacks though, but he doesn't take it off his hands after that.

 

"Wow kiddo, are you stocking up to hibernate? That's a lot of pork rinds and apple juice."

 

"They're m'favourite, alright," the grouchy boy replies, latching on to his boyfriend's sleeve as he trails around the store behind him.

 

"What vegetables do you want in the hot pot?" Matsuo asks, leaning into the fresh produce cabinet.

 

"Eh?" the blond quirks, sniffling to prevent his nose from dripping as he blinks like a chameleon; eyes barely open to begin with.

 

The cold is kicking in, and it seems like Ebumi's short burst of energy has all but diminished. He's back to shivering, and his head is looking heavy.

 

"Come on, kiddo, let's get you home to your warm blankets," Matsuo soothes, grabbing a bag of mixed veg, then leading his ailing boyfriend by the hand to the checkout.

 

Normally Ebumi is as competitive at bagging the groceries as he is at everything else. He's always excitable on nights when Matsuo comes over to cook for him, but right now he's just stood holding the bag open like a zombie.

 

"Think you can carry these two?" Matsuo wonders, offering Ebumi the lightest ones.

 

Ebumi nods dumbly and takes them both in one hand so he can hold onto Matsuo's arm with his free one.

 

They're not far from his house now but the walk home is much slower due to Ebumi's drowsy pace.

 

"Matsu-san," he mumbles, "are we at home yet?"

 

"Not yet kiddo, you holding up okay?"

 

Ebumi is about to nod and deny being cold, but the wind changes, and he hisses as the icy chill scorches his exposed skin.

 

That's where Matsuo stops them in the park, dumping the shopping on a bench before unbuttoning his coat and enveloping Ebumi in his arms, swaddling him with his jacket.

 

"Matsu-san," Ebumi grumbles. He doesn't have the energy to say anything more though.

 

"Let's just warm you up a bit first, we're nearly home," the patient third-year reassures, rubbing Ebumi's back up and down to generate friction under his coat.

 

"How's that?"

 

"Mm... my nose is still cold... can't feel it," Ebumi huffs softly.

 

"Oh yeah?" Matsuo smirks, promptly going to kiss the tip of his snotty little snout.

 

"Na! What're ya' doin'? That's our first kiss, ya' creep!" he deliriously accuses.

 

"Oh?" the taller boy inclines.

 

"W-well, whatever," Ebumi grumbles blushingly, slinking away into his woollen turtle neck as he rests his head back on his boyfriend's chest.

 

"It don't count 'cuz it wasn't on the lips," he decides.

 

"Right," Matsuo agrees, smiling as he just holds Ebumi for a bit longer. He must be getting feverish talking such nonsense.

 

Once he's sufficiently warmed up the stubborn winger, Matsuo selflessly gives him his coat.

 

Despite the protests, Ebumi has learned his lesson from enduring the cold, and he quietly lets himself be buttoned up as they hurry home.

 

Unsurprisingly Ebumi hadn't the sense to leave the heating on for himself to come back to, and the poor boy starts sneezing again when they get in.

 

Matsuo guides him to a spot in front of the TV and swaps his coat for the blanket that is _certainly_ not _Ebumi's favourite_ , nor is he allowed to call it, ' _Ebumi's blanket_ ,' lest he want to get punched...

 

Anyway, after bundling Ebumi in his blanket he tops up the space-heater with kerosine and watches from the kitchen as the little yankii slowly situates himself under the kotatsu.

 

There's nothing particularly challenging about making hotpot, and once all the ingredients are bubbling away nicely, Matsuo brings it through with two bowls.

 

"Help yourself," he needlessly informs. Ebumi might be looking a little drowsy but he _doesn't_ need telling when to start eating.

 

"Here," the older boy smiles, pulling out a clean tissue and reaching over to dab his boyfriend's nose.

 

The threat of snot unknowingly dripping into his dinner is all too imminent.

 

Ebumi just grunts in response, sniffing and dragging the back of his wrist across his mouth as a faint blush tints his cheeks before he goes straight back to eating.

 

Matsuo has to dab his nose routinely, but the blond never comments, just grumbles occasionally when the elder accidentally cuts off the path between spoon and mouth.

 

"W'uh, I'm full now," he finally admits after his fourth helping.

 

"I'm glad having the sniffles hasn't diminished your appetite," Matsuo smiles, giving Ebumi a gentle kiss on the cheek as he's getting up to take the dishes away.

 

"Heh, yeah," the winger chuckles, pink tickling the tips of his ears. That's the second time Matsuo has kissed him, but he's probably just getting too toasty, that's the only reason for his constant blushing, _of course_ that's it.

 

The warmth from the kotatsu is making Ebumi very lethargic however, and he's not actually watching TV; it's just some loud and annoying game show anyway.

 

"Hey, trouble," Matsuo rouses him with another subtle touch that has Ebumi leaning his head into the lingering pressure of his fingertips for more.

 

The older boy sits beside him for a moment, assessing the severity of his cold. He was an idiot not to make him wear a coat earlier, but Ebumi isn't the type to do as he's told when he's already made it a matter of pride first.

 

"Fancy a bath together? The steam might do you some good."

 

Ebumi groans and leans his head on Matsuo's shoulder.

 

"Ya' want us to bathe together do ya', fuckin' pervert."

 

Matsuo smirks as he scratches behind his boyfriend's ear, making him purr.

 

"I see you're not so unwell that you can't dish out such scathing remarks, brat."

 

To that Ebumi just grins, enjoying his victory until it's interrupted by another sneeze.

 

"I'll run us a bath," Matsuo declares, leaving the snotty winger under his blanket with a box of tissues.

 

Regardless of his spite, Ebumi sinks into the tub as happily as he would alone, reclining on Matsuo who situates himself behind as a volountary headrest.

 

The brunet chuckles admiringly, then grabs a washcloth, wringing warm water over Ebumi's shoulders first before washing his back.

 

The squishy delinquent sighs contently, arching his body into the gentle pressure of Matsuo's deft fingertips; kneading all the knots and sore spells out of his muscles.

 

A cold is definitely brewing, he's already getting achy.

 

"That feel better, tiger?" the patient number ten croons.

 

Ebumi sighs again and nods, his lips curled into a very Raita-like smile.

 

"Yeah, feels good~" he says in a satisfied growl.

 

"There. Lean back," Matsuo purrs softly, guiding Ebumi until his head is resting on him again.

 

Re-wetting the flannel, he douses Ebumi's chest next. The little winger is totally relaxed, his mouth hanging open as he snores softly with his head reclined over his Matsu-san's shoulder.

 

Matsuo then leaves the cloth on Ebumi's chest for the heat to soak in and help the congested boy breath better.

 

His free hand migrates, ghosting over Ebumi's belly and down between his thighs.

 

A soft whimper escapes the blond, his eyelashes fluttering and his cheeks betraying his consciousness as they start to glow pink.

 

"Matsu-san," the drowsy winger moans, closing his mouth and swallowing against his risen adam's apple as he lifts his heavy head and watches where his boyfriend's hand is going.

 

His own hands shadow them, his fingertips pressing into the strong forearms bracketing his body as he bites his bottom lip.

 

"Matsu-san..."

 

"Shhh, just let me, I'll make it feel better~" the brunet promises in a low, reassuring hush.

 

"Mm," Ebumi grunts, obedient only for him.

 

"See... yer a damn pervert," he purrs.

 

"That's right," Matsuo purrs right back, taking an earlobe between his teeth. The sensation makes Ebumi tingle, tensing his shoulders and trying not to let out a giggle.

 

Matsuo loves the feel of running his tongue around the metal of the small black studs that embellish the bad boy look his pretty little troublemaker tries to cultivate.

 

"You're adorable," he thinks out loud.

 

"Mmh, creep— yer a creepy old man sayin' shit like that," Ebumi resists.

 

Even while nursing frostbite and a cloudy head, Ebumi won't ever go down without a fight. He can't ever be _too_ soft.

 

Of course, Matsuo just sees it as good sport. Ebumi isn't himself if he's not outwardly rejecting affection but inwardly craving it and hoping for more.

 

Right now, whether through a sense of maintaining the mood or just tiredness, Ebumi tries hard not to make any more noises though.

 

He's already fully hard under the water and fighting the urge to start bucking. It's a lot of work when arching his back and gripping Matsuo's arms don't serve as enough of an outlet anymore.

 

It's blissful torture. Matsuo is never ever rough with him, least of all now when he's deemed him to be ill, and that's precisely what agonises the blond so much.

 

The elder likes to tease his orgasms out, rolling his cock slow in his hand even when Ebumi is begging for more friction.

 

His boyfriend is the worst kind of sadist. The kind that makes you grateful to be tormented, because he's a _perfect_ gentleman about it.

 

A long groan builds up in the back of Ebumi's throat. He's gritting his teeth as his feet slip on the bottom of the tub, refraining from begging.

 

It's the most alert he's felt all day, and it never fails to amuse Matsuo how easy he is to rile up.

 

For someone that rarely takes his hand out of his pants, Ebumi is all too sensitive when it's another person's hand around his cock. He'd thought that with practise he'd build up some resistance, but Ebumi is touch-starved beyond belief, and every single time, he comes just as early.

 

It's pretty cute in Matsuo's opinion though.

 

"Easy, kiddo. Easy~" the brotherly brunet smiles, his voice betraying the delight he feels at seeing Ebumi in such a state.

 

Ebumi just groans and shakes his head, panting quickly then shaking his head again, "can't... can't— I'm c— M-Matsu-sa'nh!"

 

With only that warning, a plume of white jets out from the pink head squeezed between Matsuo's thumb and four fingers.

 

Like a watercolour, it clouds the space between Ebumi's thighs, dissipating in the water moments later and leaving the blond panting.

 

Matsuo holds him, hushing him for a little while until Ebumi signifies his recovery with a soft groan. He rolls his head from side-to-side drowsily, as if trying to shake the lucidity out of it.

 

The second he'd climaxed it was as if his fatigue had taken hold of him tenfold.

 

His hand joins Matsuo's; still with a gentle hold on his flaccid cock, and he brushes it away to remove the threat of being milked again so mercilessly.

 

Matsuo smiles, leaving his boyfriend's tender prick alone and signing his efforts with a kiss on the shoulder.

 

"Had enough, sweetheart? I bet that feels all better now, hm?"

 

He notices Ebumi's eyes flicker back and forth in a show of embarrassment, his hot cheeks only prickling with a deeper blush.

 

He says nothing of course, just stifles another embarrassing sound before turning his head away, while still resting it on the trusty support that is Matsuo's shoulder.

 

"We should get out now... we're basically sat in my cum," he murmurs, scowling when Matsuo starts to laugh.

 

The testy blond huffs at that, embarrassed even more.

 

"W-well I bet ya' like that, pervert! I'm gunna' get out then but you stay an' splash around in a cummy bath all ya' like," he professes superiorly.

 

He gets up too quickly though, and as he's about to step over the edge of the tub he's hit with blinding dizziness.

 

A heavy pant leaves his lungs as he collapses into Matsuo's waiting arms. Of course his Matsu-san was there to catch him immediately, but Ebumi is passing out before he actually realises it.

 

Matsuo gets out carefully himself as he sweeps Ebumi up into his arms bridal style.

 

"Sorry tiger, that was my bad, I knew you'd be lightheaded," he apologises as he carries him through to the living room and kicks his futon off the pile for it to unroll.

 

He lays Ebumi down carefully, and quickly fends off the creeping cold on his wet skin by bundling him in two warm towels.

 

Deciding that the age old trick of sharing warmth from their unclothed bodies is not the way to go while the turbulent blondie is unconscious, Matsuo just dresses in a bathrobe while he makes tea.

 

Ebumi will need to drink something when he comes to.

 

"Matsu-san," the younger boy moans instinctively, pawing in his sleep for a hand to hold.

 

"Right here," the brunet assures, taking the outstretched palm.

 

"Can you sit up, kiddo? I've got you a drink here."

 

With Matsuo's help, Ebumi is able to shuffle up in bed. He lets his towel slip, but Matsuo is quick to cover him again and hold him steady with one arm around his shoulders.

 

"Here, have a sip. I mixed you some cough medicine in with it but it should taste fine, it's mostly honey," the fly-half informs, bringing the mug up carefully for Ebumi to drink from.

 

The blond places both hands around Matsuo's as a way of guiding him to stop when he's had enough, and then settles holding onto his arm as he puts the mug down.

 

"Is it bedtime, do you think?" the brunet smirks.

 

Ebumi nods, practically asleep in his boyfriend's arms anyway. He has only a brief complaint for the momentary chill he feels when Matsuo switches the towels out for the duvet, but he makes up for it by snuggling up close to the blond quickly.

 

The little yankii shuffles right back into his Matsu-san's lap so that he's being spooned, and there's a peaceful silence for a while after Matsuo says goodnight with a gentle stroke of his bleached tresses and a kiss on his temple.

 

But he can tell when Ebumi is thinking.

 

"Matsu-san..." the younger boy pipes up.

 

"Mm?"

 

"Matsu-san!"

 

" _Mm_ ," the brunet answers with more emphasis.

 

"Ya'... y'know ya' kiss me a lot, don't ya'..."

 

"I do," Matsuo concurs, mouthing at his bare shoulder to prove it.

 

The blond shrugs and tries to suppress a grin. He won't ever admit how much he likes being nibbled and nuzzled like this.

 

"But I was thinkin', ya' ain't ever kissed m— I mean, we ain't kissed on the lips yet, have we?"

 

Matsuo pauses, letting his boyfriend turn over in his arms to face him.

 

"How d'ya' know what counts as yer first kiss then?" Ebumi asks, bold but red-faced.

 

Matsuo had thought that was just a product of a growing head cold or the early stages of hypothermia, but it seems Ebumi really is concerned about his 'first kiss'.

 

"Don't they all count?" he tests, earning an immediate frown.

 

"N-no! A proper kiss is on the m-m— _achoo_ —"

 

"Oh dear," Matsuo lilts, snatching up a handful of tissues for his snotty sweetheart.

 

"A kiss on the mouth, is that what you're saying?" he teases as he wipes Ebumi's nose for him.

 

"Mm," the winger grumbles.

 

"Well then..." Matsuo inclines, tilting Ebumi's head up with his thumb and forefinger holding his chin.

 

He sees the glimmer in those wild eyes; a flurry of chastity and hopefulness, and it makes it all the more cruel and all the more worth smiling about when he presses his lips to Ebumi's forehead instead.

 

"When you're better. I don't wanna' catch your cold, kiddo," he whispers.

 

"Shithead!" Ebumi growls, all that virginal light disappearing from his face as it turns hard and angry, but still so fucking cute.

 

Matsuo can't help but chuckle even when Ebumi turns over angrily so that his back is to him again.

 

He keeps laughing even after Ebumi elbows him in the ribs too, but he knows when he's teased his little yankii enough, and makes it up to him by wrapping his arms around his soft middle and pulling him close.

 

"When you're better, tiger," he promises, littering his neck and shoulder with kisses to compensate.

 

"For now you'll just have to make do with all the other ways I can love you, yeah? Like staying by your side when you're sick," he alludes, hoping Ebumi will see how he always has and still continues to show his affection.

 

"Whatever, if yer not ready for our first kiss I won't make ya', it ain't yer fault yer frigid," the winger jibes, thinking he's being wry.

 

It's funny what things Ebumi considers important in a relationship.

 

It truly hadn't occurred to Matsuo that he'd never kissed his boyfriend on the lips before, but he knows full well that as much as the stubborn blond would detest to be told so, he's a bit of a hopeless romantic.

 

Matsuo just smiles. He won't bite back by reminding Ebumi he's already been inside him, or that there are places he's kissed,  _far_ more intimate than his mouth.

 

His naïve little lover just wants to be able to say he's experienced true romance, and frankly that's far too adorable to make fun of him for.

 

"Hm, that's right," Matsuo agrees knowingly, "I guess I must be frigid."

 

"I thought so! _Mhm_ , 'cuz there's _no_ way ya' haven't at least _thought_ about kissin' me properly, since I'm _so_ irresistible to ya'!" the cocky delinquent drawls.

 

"Right," Matsuo grins, giving Ebumi's tummy a squeeze as he pulls him further into his lap and breathes in his ear, "but I'm ready now, so when you're all better I'll give you a _proper_ kiss~"

 

Ebumi bristles, all his hair standing on end at the cunning reminder that Matsuo is very much capable of doing whatever he wants to him, and that Ebumi will _let_ him.

 

"Mh," the blond concedes. "Shut up and rub my back."

 

"Of course," Matsuo purrs, satisfied with that victory as he starts to rub in circles, leaving his little troublemaker one more kiss on the cheek before they both drift off.

 


	2. Hachi/Ise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: sharing a bed/ _thunderstorms_ /hurt/comfort
> 
> Ise is staying for a sleepover at Hachi's but the weather outside is frightful, literally. Inside there is definitely something delightful going on, however~

 

As always, the offer to have his bags carried is graciously extended to Ise as he and Hachi leave school grounds and walk home together.

 

Ise has been looking forward to staying at Hachioji's house all week. Quite frankly, it's his favourite place in the world to be.

 

There's just nowhere and no warmth quite like that which resides in the Hachioji household.

 

It's like a welcome from a second family.

 

"Hope you're hungry, Mami is so excited for you to come over, her and mom are making something really special she said... I imagine that just means there'll be a lot," the sunny vice-captain beams.

 

Ise grins big, shrugging his shoulders up to his neck as he declares that he's always hungry for their cooking.

 

Maybe it's because the most exotic thing he and Haruki eat at home is microwave burgers, but truly, Ise has never had a bad meal at Hachi's house.

 

"I haven't told Moto-chan or Megumu that you're coming over yet, so they'll probably go crazy when they see you," the cheery forward continues to chatter.

 

They're lucky to be getting through the door just before the downpour starts. The sky has grown cloudy and hair-raisingly humid, foretelling of a thunderstorm. 

 

"Onii-chan is home!" Motomu informs everyone as he toddles to greet his brother and guest.

 

"He's been waiting for you all day, Muu-chan," Hachi's mother smiles warmly. Her face is just like his.

 

"Natsuki, we're so happy to have you! How have you been?" she gleams, addressing Ise with open arms as he approaches for the customary hug.

 

As bashful as it makes him he never turns down the gesture. Partially out of politeness, but more because the loving embrace of a mother is something he won't ever be able to stop missing. To him, Mrs. Hachioji is the most wonderful mom in _this_ world.

 

"Nacchan is here, yay~" Mami cheers, peering round the doorway to the kitchen.

 

"Hope you're hungry, we're having paella tonight," she chirps before disappearing again.

 

Mutsumi makes the decisive move to try and steer his friend upstairs then, worried his family will steal him away and start bombarding him with small-talk and offerings of snacks.

 

The snacks are offered anyway of course. Despite being informed that dinner is nearly ready, Mutsumi's mom sends the two youngest up with a tray of treats as the boys are playing video games.

 

They stay and join in, which Mutsumi of course protests to as they have to play a child-friendly game, but Ise just laughs and assures him it's fine.

 

He can understand why it frustrates Hachi having such young siblings constantly wanting to play, but since Natsuki has only ever been the little brother he's a lot more sympathetic since he knows he used to bug Haruki like this too.

 

Truthfully it's just nice to be involved with such a close and happy family.

 

That's not to say that he and Haruki aren't themselves a happy family.

 

They've been a duo for six years now, and while Natsuki's had trouble sticking to the right path at times, Haruki's unwavering support and resoluteness to look after his baby brother cannot be without merit.

 

If there's one thing Haruki is proud to have taught Natsuki, it's to have confidence in himself, because that's what mother and father would have wanted to see in both of their boys.

 

However, there are things in the Hachioji household that Ise can't find at home. The irresistible smell of garlic cooking being one of them.

 

After not too long Motomu leaves of his own accord, and a little while after the boys decide they've watched Deadpool fall to his death at the same checkpoint too many times, so Mutsumi tenderly ushers his remaining brother out and tells him to see if Motomu would like reading to.

 

Finally alone, they agree on starting one of the movies Ise has brought over. His rucksack is mostly DVDs in fact, with just enough space for clean pants and a toothbrush— the essentials of course.

 

"Don't think we'll get through all of these tonight even if we stay up," Mutsumi deliberates as he scans the array of cases laid out.

 

Most are action movies, a lot of them western, but he defers to Ise to make the decision since he's likely already narrowed down this selection from an even greater one.

 

Hachi doesn't really take in Ise's commentary as he slots the disc into the DVD player. He's sure it's riveting, but it's not the _words_ that hold his attention, it's the _way_ the brunet talks so excitedly.

 

It's like every minute they're together it's the best time of Ise's life.

 

He just seems so comfortable— he glows whenever he comes over, or whenever he's in the company of others, and Hachi loves to see it. He loves it when Natsuki is happy.

 

This to follow is the best part about watching movies together though. Ise will snuggle right up under an arm, nothing expectant about it, just a small way of being intimate and cosy with each other.

 

"Oh!" Hachi quips, "I'll turn the light off."

 

He gets up to do so before the opening credits end and as he gets settled again Ise returns Hachi's arm to rest around his shoulder, but this time lays his head against him.

 

For the first few minutes their eyes flicker between the screen and each other while one of them isn't looking.

 

Mutsumi will gently rub Natsuki's earlobe between his thumb and forefinger, or scratch at his peach-fuzzed jaw with airless motions of his fingertips, but the gestures escalate soon enough.

 

Ise's head is eventually in Hachi's lap, and Hachi's fingers are plying firmly at the scruff of the number thirteen's neck to loose any tension in his muscles.

 

After only a little while more, Ise sits up, stretching and yawning and claiming he's getting lightheaded from that angle.

 

They change positions several times over the next five minutes. Ise goes from lying in front of Hachi with his legs outstretched, head reclined in his lap as dexterous fingers massage his scalp, to flopping right across his legs with his belly exposed.

 

"Mutsumi-san~!" he caws, stretching his arms above his head again, "should we watch something else? This one ain't as good as I remember."

 

"Sure we can," Hachi obliges. He's not watching the movie anyway.

 

As Ise is about to go from reclined, to sitting, to getting up, however, Hachi hauls him back with an arm around his waist and pulls him into his lap.

 

Natsuki laughs and rasps for reprieve as the older boy tickles him, but then everything stills at the exact same time the two just so happen to make eye-contact.

 

They're perfectly inline with each other. Eye-to-eye... and mouth-to-mouth.

 

It seems they think the same thing, their hearts brimming with gratitude the moment they both confirm it as they lean in to kiss.

 

But their lips are just shy of touching when, otherwise unannounced, Mutsumi's older sister bursts in.

 

"Dinner's read— oh... oh god!" she snickers, closing the door behind her and laughing to herself as she goes right back the way she came.

 

Mutsumi is blushing, but if Ise was any redder he'd have no blood anywhere else.

 

The pair laugh awkwardly at first, but that turns into genuine laughter as they help each other up and exchange chaste looks before answering the call of seafood and garlic bread.

 

Motomu is the first to leave the table after eating, he wishes everyone goodnight, 'especially Nacchan,' and gives them all a handshake before Mrs. Hachioji carries him to bed.

 

Megumu is allowed an extra thirty minutes to watch the end of a game show with his dad while the others clear the table, then he bids them all a very mopey goodnight before ascending the stairs and denying his mother's offer to tuck him in.

 

Since 'Nacchan' is here there will be no baby stuff for him, of course.

 

With the little ones in bed not long after the older three have shared the duty of tidying up the kitchen, Mutsumi makes sure to put Ise's mind at ease by claiming their innocence to his sister.

 

Mami is most accommodating when Mutsumi sacrifices his last strawberry daifuku in exchange for her silence, and they can rest assured his mother won't hear about what she walked in on when their contract is bound by food.

 

Keeping the TV volume on low when even the adults are finally in bed, the two lay on separate futons beside each other, covers drawn up to their heads as they share popcorn in the light of glowing blue hues.

  
  
They've already forgotten about the failed attempt at a kiss, and when they switch the TV off they snuggle down to just lull themselves to sleep with idle pillow talk.

 

The rain outside has been falling consistently since they got home, but it's not until the thunderheads roll over the town and bring the startling horror of sheet lightning with them that somebody stirs... and it's neither of the two youngsters.

 

Ise bolts up in bed when a clamour of thunder rumbles right above them. The rain gets louder, like its cheering, and with only a second in-between, lightning strikes, illuminating the room far too quickly to give Natsuki a chance to rationalise each and every scary silhouette.

 

He whimpers, gritting his teeth and tugging the duvet right up over his head to hide himself, but the storm is relentless, and each crash feels like an assault; the sky may fall right on top of him.

 

"Natsuki," the _kindest_ , most forgiving voice says. It combats the brutal cacophony of a thunderstorm for just a moment, and Ise peels back the covers so he can see Hachi.

 

"Aw, Natsuki... you're crying, I thought that sound was you— come here," the elder pours with utter sympathy, lifting his own duvet to invite the frightened little centre into safety.

 

Ise shuffles over, snuggling right up to Hachi and trembling in his arms.

 

"I h-hate storms! I hate it when it's l-like this!" he hiccups.

 

"Natsuki," Mutsumi soothes, rubbing his back lovingly. "It's alright, you're safe here. I know it's unpleasant out there but you're perfectly safe right here with me. I'll protect you."

 

That _does_ help. It's nice to hear, but poor Natsuki still jumps when the lightning strikes, and cowers when the next round of thunder echoes up ahead.

 

"It's alright, Natsuki, it's moving on already, hear that?" Hachi entreats.

 

"No, no, I don't want to, I don't want to!" Ise objects.

 

"Natsuki, listen... it's just the rain now, you hear it? If you count between each lightning strike you'll know how far away the thunder—"

 

As if nature wants to provide the perfect example, the room flashes white again, and Hachi begins to count slowly until he reaches seven and a slightly less thunderous sound rumbles overhead.

 

Ise doesn't jump quite so much this time, and he dares to peek out from under the covers as he notices the weather outside being tamed just a little bit.

 

"You see? It's alright, Natsuki... you're safe," Hachi recites. "It can't hurt you."

 

The younger boy sniffles then, dabbing his nose and waterline with the fisted up corner of his sheet.

 

"Aw, Natsuki," Hachi says again, sympathetic beyond belief to the sight of his little bed bug all teary and puffy-eyed.

 

He gently cups his cheeks, swiping each falling tear with his thumbs until they stop altogether.

 

The thunder is far gone now; just a grumbly echo in the distance. The lighting has stopped too and even the rain seems more forgiving, but it doesn't matter. The only thing either of them are focusing on now is each other.

 

Finally, in the dead of night amidst the cover of a storm, they lean in close, and their lips are allowed to meet at last.

 

It's a mere two second touch, but when they're sure they liked it, they kiss again.

 

Two seconds, three seconds, soon the time between each kiss is decreasing even quicker, and before they know it, they're arranged with Hachi bowed over Ise, still holding his face dearly as the other boy's thighs squeeze the body between them.

 

"M-Mutsumi-san..."

 

"Do you want me to, Natsuki?" Hachi asks. He knows what he's thinking, and his implication is bold but tenderly delivered.

 

Ise nods with wide, hopeful eyes, like he never thought this day would come.

 

The storm outside is growing weaker, but the storm between them is just developing.

 

With unparalleled and unsurprising diligence, Hachi carefully shimmies Ise's boxers away from his hips. The eager brunet helps him by tucking his legs up, then seems to remember something as he reaches for his rucksack.

 

It's just a tad too far, but Hachi can manage, and he goes about removing his own pants as Ise rummages in a side pocket for something.

 

"H-here," he supplies, smiling innocently with tinted cheeks as he produces a travel-sized bottle of lube from his bag.

 

Hachi grins and nods, taking the object and warming it in a closed hand as he dips between Ise's thighs and presses his nose right up against his perineum, breathing a hot huff against the puckered skin.

 

Ise gasps and folds his knees up more, reaching between them to find some solidarity by sinking his hand into Hachi's hair.

 

"I've wanted to do this for so long— I've dreamed about touching you here, Natsuki," the usually composed vice-captain reveals.

 

Ise blushes tenfold, but nods and admits his own desire.

 

"I've... wanted you in me for a long time too... I've always wanted it to be you, Mutsumi-san," he squeaks.

 

Hachi needs nothing else now; his tongue has no time for any more words when it's really just longing to slide right into that tight little sucker.

 

"Ah~ oh, wow~" Natsuki trills, throwing his head back for a second but quickly returning to watching Hachi with his doughy doll-face and talented tongue dancing around the perimeter of his asshole and slipping into it.

 

He jolts with the thunder as even the muted sound catches him off guard, but he quickly claps a hand to his mouth to stifle a moan when the involuntary jerking motion slams his ballsack right under Hachi's nose.

 

"S-sorry! I'm sorry, I—"

 

"It's okay, you're okay, Natsuki," the older boy chuckles, remembering the lube in his hand and deciding now is the time to incorporate it.

 

He cuts no corners with his foreplay, doing absolutely everything he can to make Natsuki as relaxed as he needs him to be. He even takes his dick to the back of his throat a few times just to keep him invigorated.

 

Ise is doing a marvellous job of keeping quiet, too. Painfully aware that while the storm is good cover, there's a greater danger of them being heard when they're under the same roof as Hachi's family; their room sandwiched between Mutsumi's parents' and his sister's.

 

"Mutsumi-san," Ise grunts, his face a blissful mien as he rests his chin on his chest and holds the backs of his thighs with his head between his knees.

 

"Are you ready?" Hachi assumes, pausing from ass-eating to just fingering, adding more lube as he tests the width of Ise's asshole.

 

With some effort and plenty of slip, he reckons he can snuggle up in there nicely.

 

"I'm ready," Ise murmurs, heaving softly when he pushes out to accept the very tip of Hachi's cock as he lines himself up.

 

"Oh wait! You don't have a condom in your bag too, do you?"

 

"Don't need it," Ise states, no room for refusal there.

 

"I want you in me, as close to me as possible... nothing separating us, Mutsumi-san~" he lilts.

 

"I— heh... I understand... are you comfortable?" Hachi asks one last time.

 

The little centre whimpers and offers only one reply, adjusting his grip on his legs before he slides down onto his back further and envelops Hachi's cock in a beautifully fluid motion.

 

"Ah~ that's it. _That's_ it, Natsuki. I'm in inside you..." Hachi certifies.

 

Those words make Ise shiver. He _is_ inside him, and it feels perfect.

 

"Mutsumi-san," he says again, "move— move forward."

 

"Ready?" Hachi makes sure, sliding deeper inside Ise slowly and pushing a moan out of him.

 

The brunet quickly tries to stifle himself again, recalling that they aren't alone in the house.

 

Hachi smiles. "It's alright, let me hear you. Can you take it deeper?"

 

"Y-yeah," Ise pants, "I can!"

 

Another sweet, raspy trill escapes between his fingers as he rolls his head to the side, baring his strong neckline.

 

"Mutsumi-san~" he moans, taking him deeper still as he arches his back and takes his dick in hand.

 

"Natsuki!" the gentle hooker quietly exclaims, "can you still take more?"

 

"Yeah~ deeper, I want it even deeper, Mutsumi-san!" the blushing back implores.

 

"Shhh, Natsuki," the elder cautions with a snicker, "I'll go deeper, just not too loud."

 

It's been a while since there was a clash of thunder, but a distant rumble makes Ise gasp and try to prop himself up on his elbows as his gaze darts accusingly to the window.

 

"Natsuki, look at me. Only focus on me. You're safe, there's nothing to be scared of," Mutsumi reassures, directing his kouhai's gaze back to him with a gentle caress to his cheek.

 

"Mutsumi-san," Ise murmurs, his frightened stare becoming tranquil when he sees how placid and enveloping the colours of a stormy sky can be in the eyes of someone he loves.

 

"I'm here, I'm right here," Hachi reminds him, shuffling just an inch closer and letting Natsuki feel his cock nestled snugly inside him.

 

Ise smiles, relieved, and nods. He lets Hachi lay him down again, and kiss him all over; worshipping his body as he strokes the backs of his thighs.

 

When the thunder comes again it's too distant for Ise to notice; to him it feels like Hachi stole all its power, and now the thunder is in him as he rhythmically rolls into his body.

 

But the tenderness that Hachi commands makes the storm outside seem so much less scary, and in a few minutes of tumultuous fucking, the pair start to race toward a shared climax.

 

"Ahn~ Natsuki... are you going to come?"

 

"Yeah!" the brunet weeps, "I'm coming, Mutsumi-san!"

 

Hachi pants a satisfied laugh, "me too. Me too, Natsuki, I'm almost there. Just... hold on for me—"

 

"No, Mutsumi-san! I can't!"

 

"I'm so close, Natsuki, please hang on. My special boy, I'm so proud of you, Natsuki. Just— just a little—"

 

Ise tries his hardest, but it's way beyond the point of no return; he's literally fending off his orgasm just for the sake of him and Hachi coming together.

 

"Ah!" the couple gasp very almost in sync.

 

As Ise comes he contracts, pulsing around Hachi's cock with enough constriction to milk the cum right out of him.

 

"Ah, Natsuki, you're so amazing— I can feel you tightening," Hachi grunts, staying strong as he holds himself up and continues to fuck the other boy's ass even after they both peak.

 

Ise's cum goes everywhere, jetting out forcefully enough to even catch his chin, but even then he looks angelic somehow.

 

"Mutsumi-san, I'm happy— I'm happy now, you don't have... to keep going," the brunet pants, wrapping his arms around Hachi's neck and pulling him closer.

 

"Stay inside me," he says in a shaky exhale. Both of them are red-faced, sweat beading their foreheads and noses.

 

Their bodies shine in the very meagre moonlight that leaks between the clearing clouds, and Hachi huffs with the effort of holding himself up without collapsing fully on Natsuki.

 

He stabilises himself by resting on his elbows, their faces now closer than ever and their lips inches from meeting as they pant at each other like a pair of play-fighting dogs.

 

"There, I'm still in you... heh, you're so warm inside, Natsuki," Hachi coos, wiping a trickle of sweat off his cheekbone.

 

"It feels good h-having you there— having you in me," the chaste little delinquent grins sweetly.

 

"Yeah?" Hachi chuckles warmly, just admiring his junior.

 

"Mh~" Ise nods.

 

"Me too," Hachi smiles, letting them bask in each other's afterglow for a little while.

 

They stay like this until Ise's hips start to go numb from being bent at the waist for so long, and after helping each other clean up as quietly and resourcefully as they can without leaving Hachi's room, they're soon back on one futon cuddling.

 

Having Mutsumi pressed against him, feeling the heat from his body and the security of his outside arm twined protectively around him; Ise doesn't struggle to find sleep at all, even as the wind and rain continue to rap against the windows.

 

If Ise could experience this one thing for the rest of his life, he'd brave as many thunderstorms as nature can conjure, just to be safe and warm in Mutsumi's arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea of hachi carrying ise's bag for him was inspired by [this](http://upsetapplecart.tumblr.com/post/158269562234/when-manger-was-explaining-her-theory-about) pure & healing masterpiece ヽ(´-｀)ﾉ ♡


	3. Gosho/Etsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: first holiday/ _spring_ /romance
> 
> Oharano is having a tough time dealing with the preparation for university so Goshozome whisks his sullen sweetheart away to the countryside to help him unwind~

**SUN**

_22:22_  
**Yoichi** : 'How is my evasive little prince today? ( ˘ ³˘)♡'

 _22:53_  
**Yoichi** : 'Nothing??'

 _23:10_  
**Yoichi** : 'Helloooo~~~'

 

**MON**

_12:34_  
**Yoichi** : 'Still no reply eh?? I'm getting very close to coming and kidnapping you etsu-chan! give your loving boyfriend something to go on, would you???? (｡+･`ω･´)'

 _19:48_  
**Yoichi** : 'I know you're alive you stinker!!! That substitute winger told me so when I ran into him!'

 _20:05_  
**♡♡♡ PRINCE CHARMING ♡♡♡** : 'Why do you always run into him?'

 _20:06_  
**Yoichi** : 'Aha! Got you! “ψ(｀∇´)ψ'

 _20:50_  
**Yoichi** : 'Is that all I'm getting today?? (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)'

 

**TUE**

_08:09_  
**Yoichi** : 'Etsugo it's been three days have I upset you? If I have I'm sorry but I'd really like to talk about it with you in person, will you at least give me that much? Please just text me or call me when you see this, I know how you get when something is upsetting you but I love you and I'm here for you I hope you know that.'

 _08:21_  
**♡♡♡ PRINCE CHARMING ♡♡♡** : 'I'm not upset I've just been busy. Take me out for sushi tonight.'

 _08:21_  
**Yoichi** : '°(｡ಥДಥ)°'

 _08:32_  
**♡♡♡ PRINCE CHARMING ♡♡♡** : '?'

 _08:32_  
**Yoichi** : 'Heartless (´Д｀；)'

 _08:35_  
**♡♡♡ PRINCE CHARMING ♡♡♡** : '...Anyway. I'll be at school for the graduation ceremony so pick me up from there.'

 _08:33_  
**Yoichi** : 'As you wish you rotten boy— I mean, YOUR MAJESTY ( ú - ù )'

 

 _13:03_  
**Yoichi** : 'Made a reservation so I'll pick you up at four and walk you home first ♡'

 _13:05_  
**♡♡♡ PRINCE CHARMING ♡♡♡** : 'x'

 

  
"Well, well, well," the sepia-haired student greets his moody boyfriend as he finally appears at the school gates.

 

Oharano doesn't make eye-contact when he stops in front of him, which prompts Goshozome to duck a little to meet his level.

 

"Well?" he asks seriously this time, confused by the cold greeting. Normally any amount of teasing would warrant a thump on the shoulder at _least_. But not today apparently. Not even a poorly concealed smile hides under those fluffy blond bangs.

 

"Let's go already, I'm hungry," Oharano murmurs, walking on before the other boy takes his efforts at gleaning a response to new extremes, by doing something embarrassing like kissing him in public. The younger fly-half really isn't in the mood for that today.

 

Goshozome straightens up and needs only a couple of long strides to bring himself in line with his moody little mop head, but he can't help staring at him as they walk.

 

"So then, my little graduate, does it feel good to be free at last?"

 

"Guess so," is the frigid reply.

 

Etsugo really seems to be in a bad mood, it wasn't just his texts. Something must be bothering him big time, but finding out what it is will likely prove a challenge the way he's acting now.

 

He is sarcastic and shrewd on the best of days, but if he's upset he tends to keep the pain very close and remain tight-lipped on the matter.

 

He and Goshozome are nothing alike in that sense. Gosho can scarcely keep anything to himself, and he likes to know as much information as he dishes out.

 

Granted, the woes that he shares tend to be enormously trivial; concerns of changing the colour of his highlights or where his missing socks keep disappearing to, things of that nature. But a the very least Goshozome is never in any danger of exploding from bottling up his troubles.

 

Considering how hard it would be for him to keep anything as troubling as what Etsugo seems to be dealing with to himself, Gosho can't help but feel heartache.

 

He's ready to help in any way he can if only his stubborn, reclusive little prince would let him in. But they've been dating long enough now for Goshozome to know better.

 

His surly kouhai can work things out on his own, and in the rare instances he hasn't been able to, he's known when it's time to seek help. If Etsugo has a problem he wishes to discuss, he will do it when he feels ready and there is truly nothing that even his overly doting boyfriend can do to tweeze it out of him.

 

It frustrates the older boy to no end of course. If it were him he'd want to have his problems dealt with right away. No time to struggle on alone when there's already help at hand.

 

But he understands. They're just different, and whatever Oharano does will be done at his own pace in his own style. He loves that about him.

 

The best he can do is simply let his boyfriend know that he's here for him. No one ever said he had to do it subtly though. Subtlety is barely in Goshozome's vocabulary anyway.

 

"So what kind of sushi are you in the mood for tonight? Roe salmon, I assume? You're going to burn a hole right through my wallet, kiddo," the taller boy chats cheerily, taking up a chilly hand to test just how mad his little prince actually is.

 

He's relieved when those icy fingers curl gingerly around his own. Maybe Etsugo is just trying to warm himself up, but it's something.

 

As always Goshozome takes his sweetheart right to his front gate and delivers him home safely even though the walk is well out of his way, and requires him to hop on a train to get home himself.

 

It's never not worth it though for spending the time with his special boy, especially as, even on a day like today, he receives his goodbye kiss on the cheek before the bashful blond tries to pretend he isn't blushing and hurries inside.

 

The sound of Pomekichi yapping always makes him smile, but Gosho knows better than to linger.

 

Too often Oharano's mother has caught sight of the straight-A-student and insisted he stay for dinner, and as worthwhile as it would be, he knows full well that Etsugo isn't a fan of hearing himself being compared to his put-together partner for a solid five hours regularly.

 

Honestly, it even makes the princely honour student uncomfortable once his ego is nicely fed. _He_  can only see how wonderful and hardworking his boyfriend is, so he hopes when he isn't around, Mrs. Oharano has equally high praises for her own son.

 

Though usually Goshozome trying to say such things to his family only makes Etsugo more moody.

 

He can't stand sharing the attention but he also can't stand having it all to himself. There's truly no perfect balance with that boy.

 

"See you at six, sweet pea~" Goshozome coos after him, smirking to himself as Etsugo pulls his hood up in embarrassment.

 

He fills the journey home with studying from his phone since he's not going to have much time this evening, and he does the same thing on his way back, too.

 

The evening train is usually busy around this time but he's lucky to squeeze into a carriage and have just enough elbow room to flick through the online textbook pages. He nearly misses his stop in fact, god forbid, but arrives right on time as every noble prince should.

 

 _This_ time he's actually invited into the house as Etsugo's younger brother answers the door. Pomekichi and Mrs. Oharano make an equally matched fuss over their guest but settle down when the sullen blond they've all been waiting for finally makes his appearance.

 

"I'm ready," the younger fly-half states, ducking out of his mother's reach as she attempts to part his fluffy locks and neaten his collar.

 

"Take care you two, don't be out too late! Yoicchan if you need to stop over tonight don't be a stranger!" the prim woman insists, stuffing 5000¥ into his hand before her son notices.

 

He won't be treating his boyfriend with his mother's money of course, he can just slip it into his wallet quietly later on and hope he has the honesty to return it...

 

Even for a Tuesday night the city is alive and electric. Goshozome is thankful that in busy places like this Etsugo is less reserved about handholding— too many people jam-packed together, all too busy moving to notice a thing like that in passing.

 

The restaurant is busy too and Goshozome has to wonder if he's forgotten a holiday or there's some event on.

 

Etsugo sticks close to him even as they're lead to their table. He's really not in the mood for such an energetic ambience, but it's his own fault for demanding Gosho bring him here. Normally this is his favourite spot to grab a bite to eat.

 

"Know what you want already, huh?" Goshozome suspects, noticing that Etsugo hasn't even picked up a menu.

 

"Mm, yeah," he responds listlessly.

 

"Roe salmon?"

 

"Mm." The same reply again as he finally takes off his jacket.

 

Goshozome sighs and sets his own menu down, sitting back for a moment.

 

"I'll go order for us then," he declares.

 

If Etsugo stays like this it's not going to be a very pleasant evening, the older boy thinks.

 

Fortunately, after getting some food in him the surly tyke becomes a little chattier.

 

He has the courtesy to ask about his boyfriend's day and when he assures him he has room for dessert he even plays coy, leaning across the table to meet halfway as he allows Goshozome to spoon-feed him the cream off the top of his coffee.

 

Tiredness quickly sets in with a full tummy however. Etsugo retreats into his shell once they've left the restaurant, nothing to say in response to anything Goshozome points out as they take a scenic after-dinner walk through the park.

 

The older boy wonders if here is a good place to ask what's bothering him, but he swallows his words when he considers that if Etsugo becomes any more aloof the rest of their journey home will be excruciating.

 

It's enough just to be holding his hand for now.

 

"So," Goshozome speaks up when their silent walk comes to an end and they're standing outside the gate to the Oharanos' house. "Are you... going to tell me what's the matter, hm?" he entreats, holding limp little hands in his own as he stands opposite his boyfriend.

 

"...Etsugo," he prompts, ducking down and bringing his face an inch closer to try and see under that heavy fringe of his.

 

"No, there's nothing— nothing the matter, goodnight, Goshozome-senpai," he evades, keeping his head low as he squirms out of the other boy's grasp.

 

"Hey, Etsugo!" Goshozome protests, trying to get ahold of him again. He withdraws, folding his arms above his head in dismay as the gate closes between the two of them and Oharano hurries to his front door without looking back.

 

"For god's sake," the older boy huffs, dropping his arms to his sides and delving his hands into his pocket as he kicks at the asphalt in frustration.

 

Perhaps that worry he thought he'd put to bed is now an imminent threat. Perhaps it's just nearing the end of their time as a couple. After all, he's going into his third year at university now but Etsugo will just be starting.

 

Maybe he's hoping to meet new people? Goshozome can't blame him for that of course. Even _he_ worried about his ability to stay in a committed relationship with the younger boy when he first started anew.

 

It would feel unfair that he put so much time and effort into a relationship that ended that way though. Etsugo had almost begged for them to stay together when he began at university; not that he needed to, Gosho had every intention of staying with him back then.

 

It just kind of hurts to consider that Etsugo might not want to do that for him now that it's his turn to be tested. Is he really the type to just give something up for the sake of being free to indulge temptation?

 

Goshozome is certain he knows him better.

 

He shakes his head as he makes his way to the station by muscle memory, as he isn't looking where he's going.

 

He's vexed. This isn't something he _wants_ to think about; he doesn't _want_ to start seeing Etsugo in a bad light so soon, but now that he doesn't have to keep up appearances so that _one_ of them is at least being civil, he finds himself getting angry at his boyfriend.

 

As always, Pete is glad to see him when he gets in. Now that he's home he's free to roam Gosho's bedroom and checks in on him by playing peekaboo when, in his little bird brain, he decides his human has been scanning books for too long.

 

After an hour or two of pouring himself into studying so he doesn't have time to agonise over his evening he welcomes the need to sleep, and returns Pete to his bird mansion.

 

He checks his phone as he comes back from brushing his teeth, but he's not surprised to see only his screensaver.

 

Etsugo's befuddled face as he's sandwiched between Goshozome and Ogi never fails to make him smile, and tries to hold onto that feeling and not let it grow bitter by attaching tonight's drama to it.

 

Sleep overcomes him pretty quickly and he drifts off with his phone still in his hand, which wakes him up twice as fast when the vibration travels right up his arm.

 

Disorientated, he's first met with the glaring red digits of his alarm clock informing him that it's gone 3am. He scrambles to answer his phone next, squinting into the brightness but not mistaking the face of his boyfriend on the screen.

 

"H-hello? Did you mean to call me? It's thr—"

 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Yoichi I'm sorry! Are you there?"

 

"I'm here, yes! I'm here, beautiful, I'm here," the elder reassures, slapped into consciousness by his sweetheart's pained sobbing as he bolts up in bed.

 

"I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry!" the boy on the other end of the line continues to wail.

 

"Sh-sh-sh, Etsugo, Etsugo it's alright. Take a deep breath."

 

Goshozome can hear him doing as he's told for once, inhaling through his nose then letting it out shakily.

 

"One more time," the elder coaches, finding his own bearings and stifling a yawn as he pinches the bridge of his nose and rubs his weary eyes into focus.

 

"That's a good boy," he says when the crying stops and there's just weak sniffles coming through the speaker. "Do you want to tell me what happened? Do you need me to come over?"

 

"What?" the teary blond hiccups, "n-no, you can't possibly, everyone's in bed and, y-you're miles away!"

 

"I'm not, I'm not that far away. I can be right where you need me, beautiful."

 

Oharano huffs as he shakes his head, still holding the phone to his ear steadfastly.

 

"No I'm... I'm okay. I feel better now I... just needed to hear you again."

 

"Angel," Goshozome pouts on the other end, wishing he could be there to hold his boyfriend and make him feel like everything's okay, not just tell him so.

 

"Can you talk to me a little longer? I don't care what you say just... stay..."

 

"Of course I can, of course," the sympathetic fly-half agrees, his tone comfortable and reassuring as he snuggles back down in bed.

 

For all the despair he felt earlier; resigning himself to the unconfirmed possibility that this was the start of a breakup and preparing to close his heart off, Goshozome had still only been a mere murmur of the phrase, 'please come to me,' away from getting up and grabbing some pants.

 

"What shall I talk about?" he asks automatically.

 

"Anything," Oharano replies, patient despite having to repeat it.

 

Goshozome can hear him snuggling down too; the covers rustling next to his mic as he gets tucked up again, and it makes the older boy long to be in bed beside him giving him something to cuddle up to.

 

He voices those thoughts when nothing better comes to mind.

 

"Heh, I'd like that," the blond chuckles, sniffling and audibly wiping his nose on his wrist.

 

"Get a tissue, you snotty little thing," Gosho teases.

 

"Mmh, I'm fine. If I had you here you'd get one for me," he says assuredly.

 

"Hah, you're right about that... damn, I _wish_ I was there. I want to hold you so badly right now, my poor little guy," the other boy wistfully laments.

 

"Come see me tomorrow after school. We could go to the library to— ah..."

 

"Mm?"

 

"I just remembered, exam season is already over..."

 

"Yeah, that's right... but hey, we can still go to the library if that's where you want to be. I have to return some books I borrowed for my course anyway."

 

"Mm, sure," the petite player replies, now stifling a yawn himself.

 

"You getting sleepy now, love bug? How about I read to you until you doze off?"

 

"Read me what?" Oharano sighs, laying his head down on his pillow finally.

 

"Let's see," Gosho muses aloud, clicking his tongue as he scans his bedroom floor, "ah, 'A Guide to Animal Cardiology,' how about that?"

 

"Sounds boring, I'm sure that'll help me sleep."

 

Goshozome laughs heartily, glad to find that the scathing sarcasm has returned. It's definitely a cause for concern if his sassy boyfriend isn't dishing out regular, scornful remarks.

 

"Or, 'A Comprehensive Guide to the Treatment and Recovery of Small Mammals?'"

 

"Whichever you need to study for the most," Oharano drawls, already getting drowsy.

 

"Alright, alright, let's see," the former Sagami boy tuts as he sets the textbook in his lap and flicks through the pages using his phone as a source of light.

 

"Contents: Introduction to small mammals. Species in focus include animals from the families, Leporidae, Mustelidae, Chiroptera, Erinaceinae, Marsupial, Rodent and its subfamilies; Cricetinae, Caviidae, Muroidea—" a soft snore interrupts, "are you sleeping, my little Erminea~?"

 

"Your little _what_?" Oharano scoffs, "but yes..." he sighs, "your boring veterinary handbook is really making me tired, I think I've already had more than I can take of hearing about small mammals."

 

"Well that's alright, I have a comprehensive guide on birds, aquatic animals, reptiles—"

 

"You're a reptile."

 

"Oh! I'm _so_ glad I've got the old Etsugo back, I don't know _how_ I'd have managed if I had to go on living without his dagger-like wit and the _abundance_ of compliments!" Gosho enunciates, his eye-roll borderline audible just through his words.

 

"Look, now I'm the one being sarcastic! You little gremlin, you!" he huffs, clapping the thick halves of the book together in exasperation before putting it down by his bed.

 

"That's it children, bedtime! Story is over, night-night!"

 

"Ugh, Yoichi you're so dramatic," Oharano groans. "I don't think you're really a reptile... you're something cute and chatty, like a—"

 

"Magnificent cockatiel! I ag—"

 

"I was going to say a guinea pig."

 

"Oh... well either way, you ought to sleep, my little weasel. Sweet dreams," Goshozome sing-songs to his boyfriend.

 

"Mm, night... and thanks for— for being there..."

 

Gosho can't help but let his heart soften. It's not even an active decision to. Etsugo just makes him melt with adoration at tender times like these.

 

"Always, sweetheart," he replies after taking a moment to smile to himself. "Good night."

 

He lets Etsugo hang up first.

 

It's an unnecessary habit, but he likes to make sure that he has nothing left to say; that he's got it all off his chest and he can rest with an easy conscience knowing Yoichi will never be the first to let go when he needs him.

 

The next day, Spring seems to have arrived all at once. The cherry blossoms are flourishing, the naked prongs of the trees dappling the boundless blue sky with tickled pink buds ready to bloom, and the steam from earlier rainfall evaporating in a sunlit mist around the garden by the city library.

 

It's pleasantly warm today, and for the sake of what Goshozome has come up with after two hours this morning of relentless brainstorming, he hopes the days and nights will only get warmer.

 

Having relied on the wits of his grandmother, he's been able to take care of the preparations on his side, the last thing to do is meet up with his boyfriend and hope for the best.

 

Naturally, he's late.

 

Goshozome is grateful for the obstinance of Mrs. Oharano, who pushes her son to leave the house when she overhears the phone call and, consequently, the sound of Etsugo trying to worm his way out of meeting up because he isn't even dressed yet.

 

He's quick to scarper when she starts offloading chores onto him that he can do instead though.

 

"I can't believe how hard it is to get some time with you, kiddo! You're not trying to break up with me I hope. Or are you becoming agoraphobic?" Goshozome teases when he recognises the shock of blond hair stalking toward him through the park.

 

"I'm tired. Don't feel like doing stuff is all," he grumbles, resting his forehead on his boyfriend's chest as he stops in front of him.

 

"You seem a little depressed, kitten," the elder observes, gently petting the top of the fluffy noggin and smiling when the ahoge bounce back each time they're smoothed over.

 

"Maybe. Mmf... sorry about the other night," the recently graduated Jinko player says, offering the muffled apology from the soft smother of Gosho's clean smelling hoodie.

 

"Don't you worry about that. Don't worry at all," Yoichi reassures, pressing his lips to Etsugo's head and just holding him like this for a peaceful moment.

 

He can tell by the way the other boy's arms slowly wrap around him and squeeze, that he needn't worry either. They're still together.

 

"I hope you won't be too tired to pack your own things," the ex-Sagami boy speaks up.

 

"Mmh, don't make me think about college. I haven't even thought about packing," Oharano groans.

 

Goshozome laughs softly through his nose and lifts his chin off the petite boy's head.

 

"I meant for this weekend," he corrects.

 

Finally Etsugo looks up at him, having not made eye-contact since coming here.

 

"What are you talking about? What's happening this weekend?" He frowns accusingly at this new information.

 

"I'm taking you away for a couple of days, to the countryside. My grandparents have an old farmhouse out there that we use in the summer, they said it's fine if we go there."

 

Oharano blinks, but to Goshozome's surprise, his face softens and he tucks his head back under his chin as he curls his hands up to his chest.

 

"I'd like that," he murmurs.

 

"Wait, really?! I thought I'd have to drag you there kicking and screaming! You're really that keen to go?"

 

"Mm," Etsugo nods, "I'll ask my mom tonight."

 

The pair spend only an hour longer at the park. Since he'd gone ahead and returned his books already, Gosho complains that Oharano should have brought Pomekichi with him, but his boyfriend grants him the right to have a quick fuss at the gate once he's home.

 

Feeling at peace again knowing that he's making headway on what's bothering his sweetheart, Goshozome studies diligently that evening in advance for the new semester, before receiving the long-anticipated phone call.

 

He's thrilled that Oharano has the go ahead from his parents, but of course he knew he'd get it when his name came up in conjunction with what would actually be their first holiday together.

 

They talk on the phone for a little while. It's nice that Etsugo actually has something to say now; he too seems somewhat more at peace.

 

Studies forgotten after wishing his little prince goodnight, Pete is returned to his cage, and Gosho makes a note for himself to pack his bags tomorrow.

 

Come Friday the pair are well on their way to Minobu. Etsugo sleeps for most of the journey buts it's not as unthoughtful as it seems. Recharging for a little bit will guarantee him awake for the evening.

 

Still sleepy when they arrive at the remote farmhouse, Etsugo watches with a pillow under his arm and their luggage at his feet as Goshozome unlocks the house and begins zigzagging throughout the maze of shoji panels inside, as if he knows the place like the back of his hand.

 

He airs out the old tearoom, stepping out onto the veranda proudly and taking in the beautiful scene of a distant Mount Fuji framed by the budding Sakura trees and rolling farmland that seem to stretch right on to the very foot of the mountain.

 

"Come in, Etsu-chan, let's have some lunch!" he calls, inviting the stationary boy to at least step past the genkan.

 

"I brought some food and a few things but don't look so worried, there's a grocer's up the road and a general store. When the whole family stayed here, me and my younger brother used to go with our cousins and get their shaved ice," the organised boy fondly recalls.

 

Oharano looks at him standing there triumphantly with his hands on his hips, a goofy grin on his face and the sun at his back, pouring in through the open plan room.

 

He's never loved anyone more.

 

Just being away from home seems to have cleared his head. Etsugo is acting a lot more cheerful and far less prickly; enough to let his boyfriend feed him over lunch.

 

He's not even stroppy when Gosho accidentally drops a nigiri roll, spattering the both of them as it lands from quite a height.

 

After tidying up they decide there's no harm in waiting till later to change their clothes, though maybe they should have, as their after dinner walk is cut short when bugs are attracted to the sweet scent of soy sauce saturated into their shirts.

 

Goshozome has remembered how to use the furnace to heat the ofuro just in time for the pair to get in and soak as they watch the sunset. The view is so perfectly composed that it looks like an oil painting, but even on such a magnificent evening, the only thing Yoichi's eyes are drawn to is Etsugo.

 

His blond head resting on his chest as he sits in front of him, reclined and utterly relaxed, Goshozome can't help but feel proud that having done this for his sweetheart has made this much difference.

 

A moment like this, even if it is their last intimate one should things change in the coming month, is worth holding onto and treasuring for a lifetime.

 

When night falls it's almost nice to hear the cicadas still chirping; the darkness doesn't mean sleep for anyone on an evening so pleasantly warm and rich.

 

The sky is still hemmed by lazy blue wisps on the very cusp of the horizon around Fuji, but when laid on the spring grass the sky immediately above them hosts an audience of stars, far clearer and brighter to be seen out here than in the city.

 

Gosho's impressive outdoorsman skills have continued to hold up as he successfully gets a fire going in the sandpit. He brings out a quilt to share with Etsugo as they gaze at the flickering blaze growing before them, and he gladly holds the petite body that snuggles up to him.

 

"This is nice," Etsugo mumbles, resting his head on the shoulder beside him.

 

"I'm glad to hear you say that... I'm really glad," Gosho whispers, his brows knitting together briefly as he holds his lips to the top of his boyfriend's head.

 

"I needed this, I needed— I do need... well, you," the younger boy continues.

 

For once, Goshozome doesn't jump in with advice or a romantic line. He just listens. Etsugo is ready to talk, finally, so this is a moment that he must not.

 

"I've been so worried about starting college... about leaving home and... leaving you. I was scared in your first year you'd break up with me, but you didn't... you're still not going to though, are you?"

 

"Heh, I think I should be the one worrying about that, Etsu-chan. A handsome boy like you starting college in Tokyo? You could be snapped up by any—"

 

"I wouldn't!" the blond protests, lowering his voice as the suddenness startled even him.

 

"I wouldn't. Even at a new school with new people I won't want anyone more— more than you," he declares, sounding tsun so as not to be obvious that he's blushing profusely.

 

"I'm happy, then," Goshozome replies.

 

He really truly is, too. His biggest worry seems to have been mutual, but if there's one thing he can be sure of, if Oharano says he feels a certain way it would take hell and high water to change that.

 

"But you've still got a year of your veterinary training, I'm scared you won't be able to come and visit me."

 

"Sweetheart," the older boy coos, "I will always make time for you. Even in Tokyo I'll come to you any time. You're my treasure," he assures.

 

Etsugo sighs, comforted for a little while as they continue gazing at the amber glow at their feet.

 

"I'm just... worried. About everything. About settling in, about leaving home... missing my mom's cooking and spending time with Tacchan." He huffs, getting misty-eyed. "I'll miss Pomekichi."

 

"Mm," Goshozome hums softly.

 

"But I'm also just worried about talking to people... I don't know if I want to play rugby at college, I don't know how I'll feel living alone. It's too much at once and I don't even know if I want to go to—"

 

"Etsugo," Goshozome hushes, rocking the teary fly-half to soothe him. "It will all be okay. It's not forev—"

 

"I know it's just two years but—"

 

"It _is_ only two years. And I'll be finished with college in one, so think of it as one year before I can be with you permanently, hm? Worst case scenario, you hate it, you come home, take a year to revaluate, then we can take the next step together."

 

"Mm," the blond nods. It's a surprising amount of wisdom from his usually anti-serious boyfriend, but there's something so comforting about hearing from the responsible side of Goshozome. It makes him have faith that they can really have a life together.

 

Etsugo huffs a weak laugh then, shaking his head.

 

"I wish I'd talked about it sooner... all this time I was scared to bring it up... when I called you that night— this past month I've— I keep having panic attacks just thinking about the future... I made myself feel so alone, but I've never been... you were right there even when I was horrible to you..."

 

Goshozome nods in understanding, just closing his eyes as he rests his chin on top of Oharano's head and catches the sweet smell of his soft hair.

 

"None of it matters, Etsugo. You'll learn to confront you problems one day. I think college will help you overcome all kinds of personal inhibitions, like talking to people and opening up. You'll learn about yourself; things even I can't teach you or point out to you. You'll make lots of friends, I know it. But I will always be where you need me."

 

He's met with silence, but he knows it's not a resentful kind.

 

"And hey, when I graduate I can move out there for you. Either way, you're not going to struggle alone, beautiful, everything will be al—"

 

"I love you."

 

"Eh?"

 

"I love you. I really mean it," Etsugo declares, staring up with swimming eyes and pink cheeks.

 

It seems they both feel what the new silence should be filled with, as their lips meet at the exact same time.

 

So impassioned, it's not long before Etsugo is on his back in the long grass with the quilt to himself as Goshozome mantles him, kissing deeply then littering his jaw, his neck, his collar— every naked inch of skin, he touches with his lips.

 

"Yoichi," Etsugo gasps, holding his head between widespread hands, "I wanna' do it. Right here, let's do it."

 

Goshozome smiles down at that earnest little face, he could never deny Etsugo a single damn thing with those pleading eyes and full lips, pouting prettily.

 

"Anything," he breathes, his hands sliding his boyfriend's shirt up so he can kiss and nip at his pale chest.

 

"Anything you ask, beautiful," he promises.

 

As if the warmth of two lovers entwined in nature means the very start of spring, the pair are drawn to the sight of the first flittering petals.

 

They watch one supple flower as it glides over Etsugo's bare skin, frozen in time before either are fully undressed just to watch a shy handful of blossoms depart from the branches and scatter in the wind.

 

With one pair of eyes fixated, a two-toned head dips below the soft, fair line of the smaller boy's waist, and for just a few hours, nothing blooms quite as prettily as the gasps and moans from two flickering bodies in the glow of the fire, under the stars on that warm night in spring.

 

 

 


	4. Kokuto/Raita/Zanba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: _first date_ /summer/crack
> 
> Kokuto and Raita have an impromptu sleepover and a very adamant ace invites himself to join... low-key sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748936)~

 

Hanging out with Ryoin’s number two flanker has become a pretty common pastime for Jinko’s tiniest senpai.

  
Perhaps it was the moment of brotherly regard they shared while watching Gion and Sekito playing on the climbing frame that time, but they just seemed to hit it off.

  
  
Not to mention, Kokuto is the type to share his snacks, and as far as Raita is concerned, that’s more than enough for anyone to gain his friendship.

  
  
Neither of them need anything in particular from the mall today, in fact Raita was invited by extension of _Kokuto's_ invite to escort his brother for the new RiRin manga release.

 

But, it’s one of the few places they can spend time together with the useful prop of rugby merch as a topic of conversation, so it suits them just fine to tag along.

  
  
They’re sat on one of the benches in the lounge area now, eating takoyaki as they people-watch. Sekito is long-lost to his fandom the minute they reach the bookstore, and the pair fancied something more peaceful than an afternoon queuing with otakus.

  
  
"Hm… video game store?" Kokuto suggests.

  
  
"Nah," Raita replies.

  
  
"Hm… hmmm… clothing… store?" the taller boy tries, not really sold on the idea of that one himself.

  
  
"Mm… joke shop?" Raita pitches in.

  
  
"… No," Kokuto refuses with a sage shake of his head, crumpling up his cardboard tray and folding his arms across his chest.

  
  
"S’pose… if Sekito doesn't mind it, we could go back to my house," the imposing flanker thinks aloud.

  
  
"Hm? Are there snacks?" Raita queries, putting more food in his mouth at that very moment.

  
  
"Hah, we can get some on the way," Kokuto smirks, getting to his feet and offering his hand to take Raita's empty tray to the bin too.

 

Seeing that the line to the bookstore is still out the door, the two are lucky enough to spot the elder Kirishima brother on their way.

 

He doesn't spare them a second thought when Kokuto informs him they're going home, so he can't be mad later if he suddenly cares that he finds himself alone.

 

It's only a short train ride and then a bit of a walk, but Raita fills the time by chatting idly. Kokuto is the type to listen rather than fully converse; just offering small reassurances that he's paying attention.

 

It's nice sunny weather to be outside rather than a clustered shopping centre anyway, so they don't need to rush.

 

"If you're staying over," Kokuto finally speaks up after Raita conclusively invites himself to do so, "then won't you need to stop off at your place?"

 

"Nah," the catlike boy declines, patting his shoulder bag as it hangs at his side, "I've hit pretty much everything I need already," he assures.

 

Some might call that being prepared... though most would _probably_ see it as presumptuousness. 

 

They're only one block away from the Kirishima's house, but as they continue chatting it's a sudden surprise when they find the next corner obstructed by a giant.

 

"H'oh, fancy seeing you two together," Zanba remarks.

 

"What are you doing around here, Ryujin?" Kokuto wonders. He's never known Zanba to take this route to get anywhere. In fact he isn't entirely sure he's ever told Zanba where he lives, so surely it's just coincidence.

 

"The stand near the park has the best kakigori," he explains, "I stopped to get some and ended up eating five cones." The herculean rugby player sighs then. "Summer really is the best time to eat shaved ice..."

 

That doesn't really explain why he's taking _this_ way home, but the vice-captain just shrugs it off.

 

"Ne, Ryuu-chan, we're having a sleepover tonight, why not join us?" Raita foolishly suggests, not reading the atmosphere at all.

 

Kokuto seems perfectly content to just hand over that power to the little one though.

 

"Sounds like fun," Zanba croons. Nothing he says in that deep, rolling voice can ever seem truly innocent, but beggar's belief, the Ryoin ace is delighted by the invite.

 

He steps aside to let them pass then, assuring the pair he'll be around later on. He's probably hoping if he leaves it just late enough they'll order food and he won't have to pay.

 

After a few hours of mindless video games in shorts and t-shirts, Raita has demolished the supply of snacks and is ready for dinner.

 

It's just getting dark out now bringing a much cooler climate with it, but Kokuto has already set up the freestanding fan to circulate cool air around the room.

 

The heat of their bodies, furious and agitated with relentless video gaming probably accounts for the more drastic rise in temperature. 

 

After deliberating on what to order, they're fortunate to have someone to be their tie-breaker arrive just at that moment.

 

"Welcome home!" the pair chorus when Sekito bustles through the door with far more merch than he'd initially set out to buy.

 

"Mom and dad are out, we're getting takeaway. Help us choose," Kokuto requests.

 

They've narrowed it down to three options, but Sekito's word is final and they settle on udon.

 

"What did you buy?" the younger brother converses as Sekito stands in the kitchen unpackages things.

 

The game controller creaks in his hands from being held so tightly, and he doesn't actually listen to a word of what the slighter boy is rambling on about.

 

It's impossible to even pretend to care when he's losing to Raita, who has an impossible arsenal of blue shells.

 

There's less stress when Sekito's oblivious rambling ceases, but neither of the two heard the doorbell go.

 

"Kokuto, Ryujin is here," the elder brother displeasedly announces as the Ryoin giant lumbers in behind him.

 

"I assume you've ordered food, has it arrived yet?" the demon player smiles ghoulishly.

 

"Really? That's the first thing you ask?" Sekito disapproves, rolling his eyes as he gathers his treasures and retreats to his room.

 

"I brought plenty of snacks," Zanba says, proving this as he empties his duffel bag onto the floor and lets a mountain of sweets pile up nearly as high as Raita.

 

"Ah-ah!" Kokuto berates as the catlike boy reaches for a packet of sour sweets.

 

"Takeaway will be here any minute, no more snacking."

 

Raita groans defeatedly, sulking as he hangs his head, much to Zanba's apparent amusement.

 

There's no room for him to sit between them, and he looks sort of out of place at the tea table with his legs crossed like a big kid.

 

"I brought my sleepover stuff too," he informs, helping himself to a big bag of corn chips.

 

"Hey!" Raita protests, "how come he gets to eat, huh?"

 

"Hm, it might get cramped, but as long as you're not too clumsy I'm sure it's fine if you stay," the stern vice-captain decides, ignoring the little scrum-half's distress.

 

"Aren't any of you idiots going to answer the door?" Sekito snaps, storming into the living room again and going to do it himself.

 

It appears between their discussion and the sound of the TV that they're a bit louder than they'd realised. It's a wonder Sekito hadn't already told them off.

 

"Ah, Sekito-kun," Zanba says, making the older twin's skin crawl.

 

"I can pay for this, let me," he offers with surprising generosity.

 

The delivery guy shrinks back a little when the giant ace appears behind Sekito, but he takes the money from him carefully and gives a shaky nod before treading quickly back down the drive.

 

"You're such a dolt, Ryujin. You scare people," Sekito grumbles, taking the overfull bag to the kitchen and divvying up the order.

 

The three boys gather like gannets, awaiting their individual meals to be handed to them, and Sekito does so with great displeasure, feeling like the stand-in mom.

 

He wonders if this has even given him a newfound appreciation for what it's like being Tsukinaka.

 

"I'll be in my room," he grunts, garnering a similarly unintelligible reply.

 

Eight different boxes of food have vanished in a matter of minutes, and in a matter of just a few more the insatiable giants and the tiny scrum-half with a stomach deeper than the Mariana Trench, are ready to continue gorging themselves.

 

It's funny how much time can be filled by eating and playing games, as soon, it's getting on for eleven o'clock, and Sekito reappears for his bedtime cup of tea.

 

"You should start quietening down now. Mom and dad won't be happy if the neighbours complain to them tomorrow about how loud you were, Kokuto," he bitterly cautions.

 

"Little bro," Raita calls to him, wondering if his sullen attitude is because he feels left out, "why don't you join us too?"

 

The usually cheery flanker just shakes his head, his face deadpan and his eyes mirthless as he holds his RiRin mug up to sip from shrewdly.

 

"You poor dumb bastard," he grumbles, shaking his head again as he leaves the three to their evening.

 

Anyone else would perhaps take heed of that seemingly experienced warning, but Raita is oblivious to what the older Kirishima is inferring.

 

There are snacks and two giant rugby players to get snug between, where's the harm in that?

 

Their evening continues for another two hours.

 

Zanba, though a tactician on the pitch at demoralising his opponents, is an absolute scrub in online battle.

 

They recognise when playing video games is getting too stressful and the volume has risen beyond what's acceptable though, so they settle down on top of their sheets to watch a movie.

 

The first to sleep is Kokuto, and it's evident he's long gone by how deeply he snores over the film credits. Being the most nimble, Raita navigates his way through the empty sweet wrappers and takeout boxes to switch the TV off.

 

Zanba seems pretty unconscious too when he returns to his futon after a quick detour to the bathroom, but it's been a fun time. He doesn't really know what else he expected to happen anyway... and truthfully, Raita is about ready to turn in for the night as well.

 

Or so he tries to convince himself.

 

He wonders how well it would go down if he attempted to prank either of the two giants, but eventually he starts to drift off still sitting on the idea the minute his head meets the pillow.

 

It feels like moments have passed, but it's actually been half an hour when a lulling voice gleans consciousness back out of him.

 

"Little one," Zanba croons, turning onto his side as a protective arm bows over the tiny body next to him.

 

Raita's eyes flutter open when he's sure he's not dreaming the sound, and he grins up to see Zanba so close to him.

 

Kokuto doesn't stir even at the sound of his deep voice, they both check, and Raita is eager to hear what Zanba will say next, shuffling himself closer into the warmth coming off the giant.

 

"Would you like to have some fun?" the demon scrum-half smiles, his eyes almost reflective in the dark like a hungry predator.

 

Raita bites his bottom lip. He thought he'd never fucking ask, honestly.

 

"Sh-shouldn't we wake up big bro," he wonders.

 

Zanba laughs softly, "he'll wake up when he hears us. You should moan nice and loud for him."

 

That seems like a promise the Jinko scrum-half won't struggle to keep, and he shudders when Zanba is already making a move.

 

It's barely even akin to lifting a spoon to his mouth the amount of effort it takes to hold one of Raita's lean legs in his giant hand and affix it over his hip.

 

His fingers trail down into the tiny senpai's pyjama shorts then and Raita keens like a kitten at the intrusion of the first finger.

 

"Do you need more, little one?" Zanba grins, knowing the answer already by the way Raita's little asshole clings around the digit inside him like it refuses to relinquish it.

 

Raita nods, grimacing at his own desperation and mouthing a soft moan, smothering the sound between Zanba's cushiony pecs.

 

When the giant laughs it reverberates in his chest. It makes the smaller boy tingle, and he continues to murmur with the blissful stretch a second finger adds.

 

He takes initiative after only a few moments of being fingered, clambering fully on top of Zanba and promoting him to roll onto his back so the little Jinko player can straddle him like he just vanquished the giant.

 

Zanba straightens his fingers then, huffing a condoning laugh as he watches the tiny boy fuck himself on his them for a little while.

 

He observes carefully, working a third finger in easily even without lube after he notices Raita's dick tenting the fabric and smearing precum against the front of his boxers.

 

"Is it time to take these off, little one? I'm sure I can make you wetter," Zanba purrs, rolling onto his side again and thumbing his own boxers down under his balls.

 

His cock was so erect that it had already been peering over the waistline of his pants; its veiny shape obvious and prominent as the fabric clung to his mammoth shaft.

 

But something about the way it springs forward without the restraint of taught elastic makes the appearance of it uncovered even more threatening.

 

Raita shifts up, removing his own underwear quickly before mounting his outside leg over Zanba's hip again as he allows for the giant to direct his cock underneath him like a perch.

 

He holds it in one hand, wringing precum from the tip and rubbing his head against Raita's asshole.

 

The tiny scrum-half almost can't bear the teasing, but just the feeling of having a dick nearly as broad as him nestled so nicely between his thighs makes his balls tighten.

 

"Put... put it in," he pants.

 

"Heh, can you take it, little one? Are you ready for me so soo—"

 

"Hold it, Ryujin," another voice joins in, startling the smaller boy.

 

"Kokuto-kun, I should have known you'd be awake by now... he makes such delicious noises, doesn't he?"

 

"I wager I can get him to sound even cuter," the flanker tests, kneeling with the moonlight behind, outlining him just enough for Raita to see he's already got a hand in his pants stroking his equally ginormous prick.

 

"Wait! Wait," the smaller boy implores, turning onto all fours and reaching behind, grabbing Zanba's cock and guiding it to his slippery asshole.

 

"I want you both... one at each end," he gasps, excited by his own proposal.

 

Zanba coos playfully, sounding impressed.

 

"How about it, Kokuto? Are you sure you can get him to make nice noises with your cock stuffed down his throat."

 

The younger Kirishima exhales a laugh, a discernible smirk on his face.

 

"I never said they'd be nice noises..."

 

Zanba laughs too then, bracing himself to start moving by holding both of Raita's dainty hips; his hands nearly meeting in the middle of his waist and his thumbs in the small of his back.

 

"All his noises are nice," the demon player utters, leaning over the tiny troublemaker to whisper in his ear, "even when he's gagging on a big fat cock, he's so precious and cute~"

 

Raita can't take it anymore. He wants the two to touch heads as their dicks meet halfway inside him, and he reaches blindly for Kokuto.

 

The ashen-blond giant concedes his member to the eager boy right away, laughing proudly and patting his head as he starts sucking him off like his life depends on it.

 

"Fuck me, Ryuu-chan," he pants between licks to Kokuto's fat bellend, his hand pulling the rolls of skin right up over the head as he aches to get every inch of it in his mouth.

 

He relieves a muffled cry as Zanba pushes into him painfully slowly, only going as far as the hem of his cockhead before pulling out with the sound of suction from Raita's hungry ass, not wanting to relinquish it.

 

"Stop!" he moans. He hates to be toyed with.

 

"Stop?" Zanba echoes bemusedly.

 

"I mean _go_ — mmh~" he whimpers in-between long drags of Kokuto's dick, unable to keep his mouth off it.

 

"Go!" he pleads.

 

The two giants share a thought then, and they slam into the tiny scrum-half at both ends.

 

Raita gags as Kokuto's head pushes right past his tonsils, his eyes watering. It's only a split-second before the flanker pulls out, not wanting to make him vomit up all that food he's just eaten, but Raita could have sworn their dicks really did meet in the middle.

 

Zanba sets his own rhythm very quickly, gripping and rocking the tiny frame as his huge prick disappears so seamlessly inside that small body. It's a wonder Raita doesn't burst. He's full of food, yet he still has room to fit two king-sized cocks in him.

 

"It's impressive, little one," the demon ace admits with a growl, fucking in short spurts; pumping his hips with beautiful control.

 

Raita moans and mewls at the divine fullness in his ass, drooling all over Kokuto's shaft as he holds it in a dainty hand and tries to melt it down with his tongue like an ice-cream.

 

That monstrosity isn't going to get any smaller though. There's only one way to make it do that.

 

"That's it, Raita, very good. You sure do love this, don't you?" Kokuto appraises, a hand on his hip as he tries to hold himself steady. He won't ram the tiny boy again now, he's content just to let him gorge himself on his dick until one or both or _all_ of them come.

 

Preferably the last one.

 

Sekito can hear them from his room; the arhythmic huffing and panting that is undeniably a bunch of guys fucking.

 

He hates his brother doing such things, he can't understand it when to him the ultimate pleasure is RiRin, but he tries to get back to sleep with a pillow over his head.

 

It doesn't work in the slightest, and he concedes to the useful ambience of their grunting and pounding next door where he can quietly join in from the privacy of his bedroom, letting the reliable shape of RiRin curling iron slide into his ass.

 

The metal barrel is cold and inhuman, but it soon absorbs the heat from Sekito's body, and the Kirishima household is wide awake with the bouquet and babel of four guys fucking under one roof.

 

"You're getting tight, little one... are you close?" Zanba huffs.

 

Raita shakes his head. He could go all night so long as Zanba doesn't change his pace.

 

He should have known better though. Both the Ryoin giants are very much eager to make him come.

 

Suddenly, Zanba has hold of both of Raita's wrists, and he pulls them back as counterweight to his new and rampant gait of brainless fucking.

 

Raita is so tight that he's borderline close to circumcising the giant, but Zanba has a perfect bump under his shaft; it could even be called a knot, and it rubs right against his prostate as those veiny hips slap against the small pert ass he's fucking into.

 

With his head forcibly canted back by the strain on his arms, Kokuto is free to control Raita's mouth.

 

He kisses him deeply first, perhaps as an apology or as a promise, but the act leaves the scrum-half with his tongue lolling out, and the younger twin slips his cock inside and comes right down his throat regardless of the teeth.

 

Raita makes a gargled sound, desperate for air as cum bubbles up in the back of his sinuses and oozes out of the corners of his lips.

 

As soon as Kokuto draws out and finishes off on his face, he's straight down there to return the favour, having Zanba sit the petite boy up on his cock so he can suck his leaky little prick and milk his balls dry.

 

From this angle Zanba is clearly visible in Raita's belly, pushing against the skin from the inside like a rampant parasite trying to bust him open.

 

It's all Raita can do to moan and flop about like a hand puppet being controlled by Zanba's dick, but when the giant ace finally comes inside him, he makes sure to push right up against the back of his belly button and fill him with cum.

 

Kokuto swallows and continues sucking, swallowing, then sucking every time cum spurts out of Raita's cock too. The little forward is shaking; his eyes glazed over as his body spasms between the pressure of the two giants.

 

He's completely blissed out, unable to even hold himself up as he keeps to the side, the only thing preventing him from sliding out of Zanba's lap being his cock impaling the tiny boy and keeping him in place.

 

Absolutely nothing registers beyond that point. Not even the moment when Zanba starts eating his own cum out of his well-stretched ass while Kokuto fetches towels and warm water to bathe and soothe him with.

 

He wakes in the blond's arms, the room somehow darker and cooler than it was before.

 

It feels safe though. It's comfortable. Even the precautionary towel between his legs is comforting to know they looked after him.

 

"Big bro," the little forward murmurs.

 

He feels Kokuto jolt, stopping mid-snore as he's quickly attuned to the pull of his voice.

 

"Raita... are you alright? I'm sorry, we might have overdone it—"

 

"No, I feel fine... it feels good," the dark-haired boy affirms, snuggling closer to the broad chest he's held against and squirming delightedly at the embrace of those two colossal arms; Kokuto's biceps squeezing him protectively.

 

"I'm glad. Ryujin is asleep. He's an oaf, so I worried he'd hurt you... well, actually I worried I'd hurt you too."

 

"You didn't... I liked it a lot, I've never come that hard," Raita confesses.

 

In fact just thinking about the whole experience has him feeling tingly already.

 

"If— next time, if we do this again... I'd kinda' like it if you spanked me or something," he goes on, biting his bottom lip with his prominent canines as he winds a few of Kokuto's chest hairs around his fingers and pulls sharply.

 

It earns him a slight hiss, but it's barely considerable pain to one so huge.

 

"Nya'heh... maybe I'll hurt _you_ next time," he suggests.

 

"Raita," Kokuto deters.

 

"Before any of that... I've been thinking... I'd like to take you out on a date."

 

"Huh?" Raita pauses, his cheeks suddenly very, very warm.

 

"A real one I mean. Not just wandering aimlessly around the mall, but to go out for a meal and—"

 

"Heh... that'd be my first ever date," the Jinko player informs, his fingertips kneading lightly at the patch of chest he just assaulted.

 

"Mine too," Kokuto confesses. He's lucky it's dark, but Raita can sense he's blushing. They're both fools, he thinks.

 

"I just... want to do it right. I enjoy spending time with you, but I want to know you more intimately... without Ryujin."

 

"Hehe, you want me all to yourself, do you?" the tiny third-year teases.

 

"I can't deny it," Kokuto replies, so unabashed that again it catches the other off-guard and he finds himself blushing more at the way the Ryoin flanker holds him tighter as he says it.

 

"I think you're special... so I want to do things right and treat you properly."

 

Raita is silent for a moment, trying to take it all in. He's never been the serious type, but then, no one's ever been this serious with him to test it.

 

At first he thinks it's so sudden. But actually, thinking longer about it, he and Kokuto _have_ been friends now for months.

 

They meet up regularly, and perhaps even he's been secretly thinking there _could_ be more between them.

 

Certainly so after tonight.

 

"Heh," the smaller boy laughs earnestly this time, "I... I guess then... it's a date," he grins.

 

 


	5. Tsukinaka/Hisakawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: first home/ _autumn_ /alt universe 
> 
> Hisa and Tsuki are moving into their first home and spend the day nesting as they contemplate names for their future little one~

 

  
"Here, let me get that," Hisakawa insists, taking the box from his struggling partner's hands.

 

"Thanks," Tsukinaka smiles with a breath of relief.

 

"I'll do the unpacking, alright? Why don't you look around and feel out the rooms, see what should go where?" the gentle giant suggests.

 

He'll finish the job much quicker if he doesn't have to keep steering the pregnant blond away from lifting heavy objects by himself.

 

"Are you sure? I can manage to carry a f—"

 

"I'm sure," Hisakawa smiles, kissing his petite partner on the forehead as he passes him by to collect another box.

 

"Mm, okay," Tsukinaka agrees contently, mirroring Hisa's warm expression as his hands rest around the shape of his growing bump.

 

He takes great care even in getting up the two porch steps, swapping his comfy shoes as he shuffles into the genkan.

 

Naturally slippers are the first things to be unpackaged as a lot of the rooms are carpeted and Tsukinaka is already very house-proud.

 

It's rare for a couple their age to even have their own house, too. The best most can hope for is to be living in a mildly spacious apartment their whole lives.

 

But within the first two months of finding out Tsukinaka was pregnant, Hisakawa had already begun his search for a suburban two-story with a garden for their future little ones.

 

Tsukinaka never asked about the money. He trusts his husband, and neither of them have any costly habits; they're good savers.

 

Besides, expenses like regular nights out just don't have much of an appeal when they're content in each other's company at home... and expectant parents, not to mention.

 

The first room is to the left; not big enough for a sofa suite but it does boast a silver log-burner and fitted high shelves.

 

"Study room," the former captain decides, moving on.

 

A first floor bathroom is going to be very handy he considers as he opens the next door down and sees a relatively spacious water closet.

 

There's a nice amount of space under the stairs that hasn't been utilised, then the next room on the left has an archway that leads into an open-plan kitchen and living room. The far wall is fitted with tall glass doors letting ample amounts of light in, and there's plenty of space for a dining table, and a sofa suite, too.

 

Tsuki has a feeling he's going to like this room a lot. He can already imagine how cosy it will be when all their furniture is arranged.

 

They'll be able to have parties and guests and, for a brief moment, he sees himself and his husband teaching their little one to walk in here.

 

He still has the upstairs to check out, but before he can get that far, the sun comes out from behind the clouds and pours into the room, making rainbows on the polished hardwood as the windows refract the light.

 

The trees outside sway amicably, scattering loose blossoms as a pair of sparrows swoop over the lawn, catching dewdrops on the endless green grass and beckoning the expectant blond to step outdoors.

 

The garden stretches for about thirty feet, backing onto the garden opposite them rather than an alley. They're nicely situated between a block of suburban houses, relatively modern, too.

 

Along the edges of the walls are clinging vines; wisteria and honeysuckle, and bowed cherry blossom trees.

 

The smell of flowers and wet grass give the feeling of a never-ending summer, and Tsukinaka is convinced in just a moment out in the sunshine that he and Hisakawa will be happy here.

 

"What do you think then?" a gentle voice rolls over his shoulder as his husband joins him.

 

A pair of strong arms follow, sliding around his middle where Hisakawa's hands support Tsukinaka's, framing his bump.

 

They look like a family already.

 

"It's perfect," Tsuki answers, sinking into the support behind him.

 

"Have you had a look upstairs? I think you'll like it, I've made a start on one of the rooms specially, thought we could work on it together," Hisakawa purrs.

 

"Show me," the smaller boy grins excitedly, bracing himself by clasping his hands around the back of his husband's neck as he's scooped up like a blushing bride and carried indoors.

 

"Okay, close your eyes, I want this to be a surprise," Hisakawa smiles as he delivers his expectant prince to the top of the stairs, letting him down ever so carefully as he prepares to open the door and reveal his efforts so far.

 

He guides the smaller boy into the room, brimming with calmly managed pride.

 

"Alright, take a look," the giant whispers, standing behind the other with his hands on his shoulders.

 

Tsukinaka gasps softly as he takes in his surroundings. No furniture yet but the room is a lovely size with big windows.

 

Clears to him now, Hisakawa has made a start on decorating, and the room is shaping up to be a blend of soft pastel colours; sea foam green and a gentle yellow for their baby.

 

"The nursery?" Tsukinaka presumes excitedly, his voice a pitchy whimper as he turns to hug Hisakawa.

 

"That's right. I thought it'd be the perfect one out of all the rooms up here. It's just next-door to ours and there'll be enough space for it to become a normal bedroom one day when—"

 

"I appreciate the forethought," Tsukinaka interjects, "but I just want to enjoy it as it is now. It'll be the nursery for a while yet," he explains.

 

"Right," the younger man understands with a gentle smile tickling his lips. "Well, shall we get to work?" he prompts, continuing to lovingly hold his husband's arms as he draws back and nods eagerly.

 

"I'll get the brushes," the blond beams.

 

They fill the best part of their day with painting the nursery, ceaseless only until they realise it's time to stop for lunch. They eat outside in the garden, basking in the sunshine for a bit.

 

Two back and forth trips from the home depot later, and they've finally got everything they need to complete the little bedroom. They're exhausted after that, covered in paint from the time they paused to play-fight and paint each other and kiss like lovebirds.

 

Hisakawa leaves the final task of making their bed to Tsuki while he cooks, then. It takes a bit of ambling around for the pregnant blond, restricted by his belly from trying to reach across to tuck the sheets over the mattress, but he manages.

 

Following with a bath together after dinner helps them start to see their new place as a home, even with the furnishing that still needs doing. The house already has such a welcoming vibe, almost ssvif it was made just for them.

 

It's only their first day, but already they've made exceptional progress nesting.

 

Hisakawa had disappeared for a few moments earlier to help the movers with the living room furniture too, so at the very least they're able to snuggle up for a little while on the couch before bed, indulging in a serene silence as their hands and smiles are directed toward Tsukinaka's bump that continues to grow so gradually.

 

"Have you thought of any new names that you like yet?" Tsukinaka wonders.

 

"Heh, I'll be hopeless with names... whatever you like I'm sure I'll love it too."

 

"That's not how it's meant to be, Kumio~" the blond groans, shuffling further back into his husband's arms. "You should choose a name together."

 

"Well... we'll be having an autumn baby... how about Aki?"

 

"Mmh, uninspired," Tsuki grunts.

 

"See, I told you," the former Keijo captain reminds, kissing him behind the ear. "You're better at this than me."

 

Tsukinaka shrugs and giggles at the affection. "What about a traditional name like after one of our parents?"

 

"Mm," Hisakawa grimaces, a rare sight on such a gentle face. "But won't whoever the baby _isn't_ named after get offended?"

 

Tsukinaka quietly agrees with a soft sound as his husband starts massaging his shoulders.

 

"Tenmei, Hayato, Yoriko, Yuri, Hiyori..." he lists mindlessly.

 

"I told you," Hisakawa lulls, "whatever name you choose I'm sure will suit our baby fine."

 

"You're just not trying," the relaxed boy concedes, giving into the expertise of those deft fingers kneading at his muscles.

 

"Shall I carry you to bed, my love?" Hisakawa eventually suggests when he notices his sweetheart falling asleep in his arms.

 

Tsukinaka doesn't respond, just continues to snore as his mouth falls open and his head cants back over Hisa's shoulder.

 

The taller boy carries his husband to bed of his own accord then, smiling at the way even in sleep, the former fly-half's hand still rests protectively on his tummy.

 

He stirs a little as Hisakawa tucks him in, but finds his way without consciousness into the warm, tender embrace of the man getting into bed beside him.

 

The cicadas continue to chirp outside; the warm, piney scent of summer air drifting in through the slightly opened windows and making the curtains sway. The moon is at its highest point, but dreams begin to turn sour...

 

Tsukinaka starts awake, finding himself in immediate darkness. His clothes cling to him as he sits panting, a cold sweat making him feel unpleasantly damp.

 

His hand instinctively goes to his tummy; he can feel his own heartbeat racing from inside, and he quickly throws back the covers to make sure this isn't _it_.

 

"Kotaro," the ever-reassuring sound of his husband's voice comes from his right side.

 

He reaches for him, a trembling hand landing heavily in a big open palm as Hisakawa finds him first and soothes him.

 

"Another nightmare?" the patient giant presumes, giving them some light as he leans over Tsukinaka's side of the bed and dials the dimmer switch up just enough to introduce a mellow glow.

 

"Y-yeah... I think so..." the elder pants. "I've already forgotten it... I... no, I can't remember a thing," he sighs, leaning back into the pillows Hisakawa has literally just fluffed up for him.

 

"That's alright, beautiful. Sleep disturbance and anxiety is common at this stage, it's natural," the sweet-natured prop assures.

 

Tsukinaka laughs softly through closed lips as he smiles. He's feeling much more relaxed already.

 

"You read up on it, huh?"

 

"What makes you say that?" Hisakawa maintains, acting coy.

 

"Because that sounds like something straight out of one of those motherhood books," Tsukinaka teases.

 

"Well," Hisa smiles, kissing his husband's cheek, "I did read up on it, but I need you to know that you're fine and that everything you're experiencing so far is normal."

 

"Mm," the expectant blond concedes, his pouty lips turned up at the corners in a sweet mien as he closes his eyes and leans on the comfortable man beside him.

 

"You know," he mentions, "I'm not sure I can get back to sleep now..."

 

Hisakawa knows exactly what _that_ means. He's come to expect it at these late hours by now.

 

Tsukinaka can't help when he's in the mood though. He's just as unpredictable about when he wants to do it, but it's sure been happening a _lot_ more often, Hisakawa has noticed.

 

He obliges of course, his gentle, loving eyes meeting his husband's as he carefully mantles him and slides the borrowed t-shirt up over his bump.

 

Being so petite by comparison, Tsukinaka has found a way to cut expenses on maternity clothes just by wearing Hisakawa's old shirts. They're terribly comfortable, too.

 

"You stay asleep in there little one," the ex-Keijo captain whispers to their baby, kissing his way down the faint line that travels right over the middle of Tsukinaka's belly.

 

"I love it when you talk to her," the blond admits, biting his index finger gently as he watches his husband roll his boxers down over his silky thighs.

 

He catches the testy glimmer in Hisakawa's glance. He's not convinced on either sex, but Tsukinaka seems adamant that they're going to have a daughter.

 

"Well _she_ is a very good listener," the sea-eyed giant jokes, reaching the end of his kissing trail, and letting his tongue take it from here as his head dips between the older boy's thighs.

 

"Ah~ _mmh_ ," the immediate response falls from Tsuki's relaxed lips as his husband goes down on him expertly.

 

"I wonder how long we can keep this up. How long before you're too big for me to even get my arms around you?" Hisakawa smirks adoringly as he comes up for breath, already with cum on his chin.

 

"Never," Tsukinaka purrs, "you'd better still be doing this even when I'm at nine months."

 

His eyes are heavy as he rolls his head a little; demanding by habit, but blissful and sedate nonetheless.

 

"Well, we've got until autumn to see," the tender prop winks, getting back to it as he spells the phrase, 'I love you,' with his tongue, flawlessly.

 

Only four months to go before their new home and new nursery can welcome an equally new little lodger.

 

 


	6. Ebumi/Gion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: _meet the parents_ /festival/angst
> 
> When Ebumi's mom doesn't show up to watch him play like she promised, Gion takes it upon himself to fix the stubborn blond's wounded heart~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up but writing the interaction between ebumi & his mom made me cry,,

 

  
The inter-high festival isn't exactly new to Jinko, but with the potential to actually win it this year, the boys are certainly a lot more excited to play.

 

Particularly for those whose parents and siblings have come out to watch them.

 

"Natsuki stand up straight, be ready!" Haruki shouts from the sidelines.

 

The older Ise brother has become quite heavily invested in the younger's rugby career after getting to see him play the first time, and it's clear his support has a huge impact on Natsuki by how readily he corrects his posture and grins over at him.

 

"Muucchan, stand up straight!" Motomu mimics as he sits at his usual perch on Haruki's shoulders. It's become routine during parent-friendly matches that Mrs. Hachioji just leaves her youngest in the Ise brother's care.

 

It's always the most interesting to see the first-year families at these events though.

 

Oharano's younger brother and parents have come, and Iwashimizu's, but the most surprising new face is the eldest Gion.

 

He's a giant, and though no one would say it out-loud, it's all too funny realising that if _their_ Gion had inherited his height he'd be a match for even _Zanba_.

 

Their bolshiness and eyebrows are exactly the same though, there's no mistaking the resemblance.

 

There's one outlier amongst the second-years, however. and sadly, it's not an uncommon one.

 

Ebumi's mom never shows up to these things anyway, but it seems that today he'd been hoping she would...

 

It wouldn't be so bad, ordinarily. He's not one to get his hopes up too much. But Ebumi is already unusually tense because of the team they're up against.

 

Fudanshi Rugby Team are from a high school that Ebumi could well have ended up in if he hadn't gotten into Kanagawa, and he's uncomfortably familiar with their inside centre from his gang days.

 

Unfortunately, he seems to recognise Ebumi, too.

 

The match is off to an unpleasant start. The opposing team are brutish and underhanded, and Jinko makes a lot of fumbles under their pressure, but things only get worse when their number thirteen makes his move.

 

"Long-time-no-see, Ebumi," he grins, "I see yer mommy ain't here, again. She don't really come to stuff, does she?"

 

Ebumi sneers and tries to give him the cold shoulder. If he gets scrappy he'll be suspended, Komori has warned him plenty of times.

 

"Hah, I remember in middle-school when we had that nativity an' y—"

 

"Shut the fuck up!" the blond snarls.

 

The sharp-featured boy pouts mockingly.

 

"That touch a nerve? I'd'a thought maybe you'd'a found yerself a new mommy here since yer shitty team is made up of girls anyway."

 

Ebumi snaps. He can't tolerate any more. His pride simply won't allow it, and trash-talking his team is the final straw from a very meagre stack.

 

He's mere inches away from grabbing the guy's collar; arm outstretched, but before he can close his hand around the fabric of his shirt, he vanishes under a blur of red and white.

 

The whistle blows, and for a second Ebumi thinks this is it, the end of his rugby career completely. But he realises, as he looks down at the crumpled boy in black... that he wasn't the one who floored him.

 

"Twenty-four, red card for an illegal high tackle on someone not in possession of the ball," the referee declaims.

 

Gion gets up and dusts himself off with a mild frown, but surprisingly he has nothing to say back. He wasn't _just_ being 'Gion' and tackling blindly, he _meant_ to hit this guy even knowing he didn't have the ball...

 

The number thirteen groans and is asked if he can continue, but the whiplash he got from Gion's spear-tackle has done enough damage to make him see double and he's ushered off the pitch by their paramedic.

 

"Nice job brat, ya' nearly killed a guy!" Zenji beams, genuinely meaning it as a compliment.

 

"Shut up, you can go home y'know," the smaller Gion grumbles, "I ain't gunna' be playing again today."

 

"Yeah alright, only wanted to see my stupid li'l bro anyway," the giant teases, ruffling the younger boy's hair and getting hissed at for it.

 

The rest of the game is still gritty and not a single Jinko player escapes without being tackled at some point. However, they manage to turn it around at the last minute and escape with a narrow win.

 

Fudanshi is a difficult team to share post-match pleasantries with as they line up and shake hands, but once it's over the boys can celebrate their well-deserved victory in the changing rooms.

 

Ise and Noka are curious to ask Ebumi what he nearly got into a fight over, but neither their resident yankii or aspiring flanker are anywhere to be found.

 

Gion's older brother seems to have already left so perhaps the younger boy went with him they assume.

 

"Oi," Ebumi says flatly as he steps out onto the roof. He's sweaty, his chin and elbows covered in muck as he appears to have forgone a shower in order to hastily redress and find the first-year.

 

"Thought you'd'a left before the match ended but the jolly green giant said you'd be up here," he needlessly explains. "I wanna' talk to ya', shrimp. Walk with me."

 

"Can't. I'm waitin' to go see the captain. Gotta' apologise for getting sent off," Gion finally replies.

 

His back is to Ebumi but he's sat upright with his legs crossed and his hands braced on his thighs.

 

Ebumi scowls at the ground.

 

"Why'd ya' do that anyway? Ain't like ya' to jus' throw away the chance to play... seems like ya' did it on purpose," he tests.

 

Finally Gion stands and approaches, stopping when he's inline with the blond and patting his shoulder. Ebumi thought he might have been up here snivelling, but there's not a hint of sadness or regret in his face at all.

 

"I might'a got in trouble, but it can't be as bad for me as it would've been if you took the red card," the younger boy smiles assuredly, brows furrowed with confidence as he gives a thumbs up and heads to the stairs.

 

Ebumi is left standing there on his own for a little while, stunned at how that kind of sensitivity could have come from Gion, of all people.

 

He watches guys leaving with their families from here. Even Ise looks happy to be beside his brother as the elder sibling walks with his hand resting on his far shoulder.

 

It stings a little knowing he was the only one out there that had no support, but then it dawns on him.

 

Someone _had_ been watching out for him today. Someone _was_ supporting him.

 

"Ugh, fuck it," he groans, running his hands through his hair as he gives into the niggling need to get more answers out of Gion.

 

He bolts down the stairs and hurries to the locker room, skidding to a halt outside when he's met with voices.

 

It's Sekizan he can hear, and he peers tentatively around the door to see who's present.

 

Hachi stands beside the captain, both facing Gion.

 

"Is that really why you did it?" Sekizan inquires further, looking stern as always with his arms folded.

 

Gion matches his stance, replying confidently.

 

"I was protecting the team, like you told me, sir."

 

"No, protect the _ball_ , I tell you to protect the ball, Gion," the number eight despairs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

"That guy didn't even _have_ the ball," Hachi adds.

 

"Mmm... _mmm_... but that _is_ the reason!" the brunet maintains, framing his face as he thinks through his case.

 

"That guy... I think he knows Ebumi-senpai. He said some stuff to him... I didn't want him to get in trouble for somethin' like that."

 

The two captains share a glance then. Gion had done something completely selfless for the sake of keeping Ebumi on the team and not seeing him suspended.

 

Truant, arrogant, argumentative though he is, Ebumi is a good player, and he loves rugby.

 

Perhaps it is presumptuous for them to think Gion could see that much coming from his actions, but saving Ebumi from losing his rights to play today might well have saved him from a whole lot more, too.

 

Hachi and Sekizan seem to agree on this as they nod and pardon Gion. Though Sekizan makes sure to add, before he leaves, that he'll be running laps all of next week as punishment for getting carded.

 

Gion takes that sentence with surprisingly little protest though, and remembers to bow to his elders before scarpering.

 

"Hold it!" Ebumi snarls as he grabs Gion's arm the second he comes out the door, dragging him the whole way to the front gates.

 

"Oi, Ebumi-senpai, let go alread—"

 

"How much of what that bastard said to me did you hear?!" the blond demands to know, freeing the other and leaning forward intimidatingly with his hands in his pockets, looking like a true thug.

 

"Eh? I didn't hear anythin' I just knew he was botherin' you," Gion says airily, folding his arms to show he's not the slightest bit fazed by Ebumi's posturing.

 

The second-year relents with a tut.

 

"Well... what— what are ya' doin' tonight anyway?" he then asks, walking on and giving the unspoken incentive for Gion to follow.

 

"I dunno', why you asking that?" he wonders, looking up with those dark eyebrows knitted accusingly.

 

"Jus' askin', for fuck's sake!" Ebumi barks.

 

That quashes the conversation completely, but they continue walking, and Ebumi tries again.

 

"Jus' wondered if... I dunno' maybe ya' wanna'... come to mine or somethin'," he begrudgingly— not so begrudgingly at all on the inside— extends the invite.

 

"Huh?! Stay at Ebumi-senpai's house?" Gion simplifies.

 

"I din't say stay, ya' turd!" the elder yells back.

 

"But, well, I mean... I guess ya' can," he reasons, scratching his head.

 

"But why? Don't you have any friends?" Gion asks far too blatantly, continuing to look up, perplexed by the odd pinkness Ebumi's cheeks have adopted.

 

"I do, fuck off!"

 

The frustrated little yankii huffs then, throwing his head back and groaning at how difficult this is.

 

"I jus'... I dunno' I guess I wanna' fuckin' thank ya' or get to know ya' better or whatever."

 

"Heh, thank me for taking that red card y'mean? Doesn't matter to me though, I got a cleaner record than you so one penalty won't smart much."

 

"Well, whatever, I... ugh, I appreciate it _okay_ ," Ebumi grumbles. He really does mean it though.

 

"Mm, sure, anyway if I'm comin' over I gotta' stop at home to get my stuff," Gion points out, literally as they're just standing outside his house.

 

"Su~re," Ebumi replies in a prolonged sound as he leans against the brick wall with one foot against it and his hands still in his pockets.

 

"What are you doin', you can come in," Gion tells him, shooting a bemused look.

 

Ebumi tsks and follows the shorter boy, pardoning himself as he enters and waits in the genkan.

 

"I'm home!" the brunet announces, slipping his shoes off, "but I'm goin' out again!" he continues to shout as he's thundering upstairs.

 

"Kenji, is that you just come in? How was your match today, Zenji said—"

 

"Yeah got red carded for a high tackle, I'm going out again by the way!" Gion yells down.

 

His mother appears in the hallway then, and she's surprised not to be greeted by her son but a stray teammate.

 

"Sorry for intruding, nice to meet ya'," Ebumi politely recites, giving a bow and a devilish grin.

 

"Oh my, aren't you a character," the dark-haired woman smiles.

 

"Well, if you and Kenji are going out take these!" she quickly remembers, retrieving a tin of cookies. Ebumi can tell by the fact the tin is warm on the bottom that they've just been made, and his eyes swell a little at the offering.

 

"Ah— um, thanks! Is it really okay for me to have these?" he makes sure, earning an endeared look from the younger boy's mother, as if she can tell this poor little urchin in her doorway doesn't get many treats at home.

 

At that point Gion barrels downstairs, spotting the cookies right away and making to help himself to one, but Ebumi slaps the back of his hand and closes the lid with a harsh rebuke.

 

"They're for later, yer mom made 'em special!"

 

The woman laughs, totally sold by this good boy persona Ebumi is letting seep through.

 

"Thanks mom, see ya' tomorrow then!" Gion chirps.

 

She waves them off, probably more pleased by the fact her son's making friends than anything else.

 

The walk back to Ebumi's house takes them through places a lot more urban than Gion's residential area, and Ebumi keeps side-eyeing the curious brunet to make sure the look on his face is still intrigue and not disgust.

 

"It's this one," he mutters, approaching the steps to an apartment rather in need of an exterior refurb.

 

Gion follows close as Ebumi unlocks the door. He seems tense now, like he's afraid of what Gion will think.

 

The only people from school that have ever been to his house are Ise and Matsuo, but even then he generally prefers going to theirs despite his place nearly _always_ being empty.

 

"M-mom!" Ebumi gasps, causing Gion to bump right into him as he stops abruptly.

 

"Hi Masaru, you brought another friend?" the dainty woman presumes, tilting her head in a ghostly way to get a look at Gion.

 

"Y-yeah, I din't realise you'd be home th—"

 

"It's alright, I'm just about to leave."

 

"Y-you workin' nights again, right?" he asks sheepishly, bowing his head and holding his arm the way Sekizan does when he's being shy.

 

It's a side to Ebumi Gion has never ever seen. He doesn't like it. There's a strange atmosphere between them.

 

He can sense Ebumi respects his mom a lot and seems eager to communicate, but the vibe from her isn't mutual.

 

She nods in answer to his question, then takes her flask and keys off the counter.

 

"T-take care, mom," Ebumi says, his breath hitching in his throat as she walks past him without even looking at him.

 

"Mm, have fun," she murmurs, not sounding much like she means it.

 

When the door closes behind her, the tension leaves Ebumi's body with a sigh. He takes his shoes off then and treads over to his laptop on the coffee table.

 

"It's a mess but make yerself at home," he grumbles, sounding exactly like the grouchy old Ebumi that Gion _is_ familiar with.

 

He's not satisfied though. There was something so wrong about the exchange he just witnessed, and he feels the overwhelming urge to fix it.

 

"Ah! Hey, uh— um— I just remembered! Hachi asked me to make sure all the parents got a— uh, right! Yeah, this thing so that parents can get the pictures that were taken of the match! Hah, I'll be right back, okay?"

 

Ebumi sneers over his shoulder, hitching an aggressively-preened eyebrow. He's suspicious. It's not like there was an official photographer there, the parents were probably the only one taking all the pictures themselves.

 

Not to mention, as vice-captain, the last person Hachioji would give responsibility to is an obstinate newbie like Gion who can barely remember his manners let alone to do a job for him.

 

He lets it go though, whatever Gion is lying for can't be a bad cause, he's not like that.

 

"Do what ya' want, shrimp," Ebumi answers, turning back around as he starts up his laptop, "I'm orderin' in so be fuckin' quick with yer girl scout business."

 

"Yep!" the overexcitable boy agrees, bounding out of the door like a Rottweiler with paws too big for its body.

 

"Excuse me, auntie," Gion calls politely, hurrying after the woman.

 

She turns without a single change to her expression.

 

"I uh... I was just wonderin' if there was a reason you didn't come to our match today... I know some parents were busy, but, well ya' see... Ebumi-senpai seemed to think you were comin' to watch him but when you weren't there he was kinda'..."

 

He stops to scratch the back of his head. Anyone else, he'd be outright with it. He wouldn't even need to think, the words would just come to him.

 

But he senses something about the relationship between Ebumi and his mother that has a sombreness to it, and actually thinking about what to say is tripping him up in his usually frank approach.

 

"Well... I mean, see I got a mom and a dad and my stupid big bro, but if... if I only had a mom, and she broke a promise to me... I'd be upset too... I don't know but, I think you really hurt Ebumi-senpai today."

 

Gion finally stops looking at the ground; another thing he'd normally never do when speaking his mind to someone.

 

The woman's face is still unchanged though, it's like she's heard it all before: 'she should care more', 'her son needs her', 'he's acting out out because he wants attention'.

 

It feels awkward now, but the stocky brunet quickly realises he doesn't need to wait for an answer, he's said what he meant to.

 

"Ah! Um, please have a good evening, it was nice meeting you, I hope to see you again, take care!" he babbles, bowing several times like a drinking bird on amphetamine.

 

Ebumi's mom just nods and carries on to her car like she heard not a single thing he's said.

 

"Well? You give 'er the letter or whatever it was?" the blond asks when the other boy returns. He sounds jarred, almost choked up.

 

"Eh?" Gion responds as he kneels down next to him at the table, blinking like he hasn't a clue what he's talking about... which of course, he does not.

 

"Ya' said ya' were givin' her somethin' Hachi-san wan'ed ya' to hand out!" Ebumi snaps.

 

"Oh, yeah! I did it, yeah," Gion grins. _Now_ he remembers.

 

He catches Ebumi's gaze when he stops smiling and notices something, though.

 

"Eh?! Ebumi-senpai? You been crying?!"

 

The blond scowls and blushes a furious red, turning his head away and giving his eyes a harsh scrub on the back of his arm.

 

"Huh?! Kuh— 'course I fuckin' ain't, stupid shrimp!"

 

"Well you sure look like it to me!" Gion persists, turning his nose up huffily as he folds his arms across his chest.

 

"Are you gunna' shaddup or am I gunna' have to make ya'?!" the older boy challenges, pinching Gion's cheeks.

 

The brunet growls and does the same right back until both of them are trapped in this ongoing battle to make the other let go first.

 

"Geddoff me ya' li'l turd!" Ebumi snarls.

 

"You get off _me_ first, Ebumi- _senpai_!" Gion enunciates.

 

Unfortunately for Ebumi, Gion has the advantage as his arms are on the inside and he can use them to push Ebumi's apart.

 

With just a bit of force, the aspiring flanker has not only freed himself from the cheek pinching, but he has toppled Ebumi altogether, who now lays sprawled out and panting underneath him.

 

"Fuck," the blond grunts, covering his face angrily.

 

"Got tackled twice today, nearly fuckin' suspended, and now even the stupid shrimp thinks he's stronger than me..."

 

"I am stronger than you, also, I saved yer ass from gettin' suspended today!" the oblivious first-year proudly reminds.

 

"Whatever, just get the fuck off me," Ebumi says, keeping his face covered.

 

"Heh, you sound like you're cryin' again, Ebumi-senpai," Gion laughs.

 

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Just go home already, I wanna' be alone damnit!" the blond finally erupts, removing his hands and staring Gion down with wild, tear-filled eyes.

 

Gion blinks in bewilderment, like for all of his taunting he really didn't see this coming.

 

In a flash he's put a good amount of space between him and the turbulent boy, but he's still watching him pointedly.

 

"Din't you hear me, squirt? I said go home!" he snivels, looking away. His volume is under control again, but his eyes have finally brimmed over and he's keeping his wrist pressed to his nose.

 

"... No," Gion replies, frowning with concern at the sudden realisation he's made.

 

"Huh?!" Ebumi snaps, "wha'd'ya mean 'no', I said I wanna' be alone!"

 

" _No_ , you _don't_ ," Gion counters, getting to his feet and standing like he's braced to physically fight him on this.

 

"You don't wanna' be alone, Ebumi-senpai. I know ya' don't. You're always alone but you don't actually wanna' be, not really."

 

Ebumi tries so hard to keep scowling. Trying to turn his humiliation into anger, but he's forced to look away again because of Gion's glaring presence.

 

The strident future-flanker storms over then, recovering the space he just put between them, and planting himself right next to Ebumi.

 

"What the fuck are ya' on a— nh!"

 

"I didn't know this was how things are for you... I'm sorry, Ebumi-senpai. But I won't let ya' feel alone," Gion earnestly declares, embracing the emotional little yankii without reserve.

 

Ebumi bristles. He looks horrified, as if he's about to spout every curse word he knows and revolt against the affectionate gesture.

 

Instead though, a warmness unfurls in his chest at the rareness of experiencing loving human contact, and what were silent tears a second ago swell in his ducts and overflow as fat, blinding torrents falling three at a time.

 

"I... I hate it," he gleens, "I f-fuckin' hate bein' left, sh-she— I don't w-wanna' be on m-my own anymore!"

 

Gion holds him even tighter, his little nose crinkling as he tries to hold back his own tears and squeeze all the sadness out of his senpai.

 

"Don't— don't go— ya' don't hafta' go," he hiccups, "d-don't leave me..."

 

"I won't," Gion assures, shaking his head as Ebumi's trembling fingers curl around the strong arm across his chest.

 

This sideways embrace isn't perfect, but for Ebumi just being held is enough. Just a few precious minutes like this is enough.

 

"Fuck," he huffs, wiping his nose upward with the flat of his hand and pushing his bangs back in the same motion. He doesn't need long to calm down, just letting that much out must have helped.

 

"Don't fuckin'... ya' better not tell anyone about this, got that?" he threatens. His growl is but the mere effort of a newborn pup.

 

Gion shakes his head and gives a, 'mh-mh,' as his assurance that he'll keep quiet about this one. He might be a loud-mouth with no filter, but secrets, even he knows how to keep.

 

Ebumi just sniffles and hiccups for a little while as he stares at the whorls on the wooden table, blinking every time they become distorted as his eyes refill with tears.

 

"... Tch, I'm fuckin' hungry now," he speaks up, trying to laugh about it even though his eyes are still red and watery and his voice is still shaky.

 

"Guess yer stayin' then," he mutters, lifting his arms to the keyboard to type and thereby subtly shrugging out of the embrace in a natural way.

 

Gion lets go slowly, and continues staring at Ebumi like he's trying to read his face for all the real meanings he isn't saying.

 

"Wha'd'ya' want to—"

 

"Not yet, there's something... there's something I wanna' do first," Gion insists, his umber eyes bright and his brows almost too low on his forehead to see beneath them.

 

Ebumi is the one looking perplexed now, his tear-stained face has gone squishy and rounded and his cheeks are as red as his waterline.

 

"G—"

 

Gion doesn't want to hear anything else, so he takes the opportunity to kiss Ebumi's open mouth. It lasts long enough to give Ebumi the chance to pull away, but he doesn't.

 

He makes a scene afterwards though.

 

"Wh-what the fuck was that for, ya' stupid sh—mm!"

 

Gion silences him again, wondering if he can start doing this in public when his senpai needs to stop running his mouth. When he pulls away from this kiss his eyes are hooded.

 

Ebumi tried kissing back that time, and he used a lot of tongue.

 

"Let me do this, yeah?" the brunet states more than asks, herding Ebumi into a narrow between his arms as he pushes their chests together and ushers him onto his back.

 

"Wait, wait! If this is goin'... where I fuckin' think it is..." Ebumi trails off, turning his head to the side so he isn't looking up at Gion like a blushing virgin, "I shouldn't be on the bottom, not for someone like you!" he snaps, affixing his stare upward again.

 

"Ha?" Gion leers, "then, you can get on your hands and knees for me. But nothing's gunna' stop me from eating your ass, Ebumi-senpai."

 

The blond splutters beneath him and scrambles backward to safety.

 

"Eat my ass?! What the f— you crazy?! Like I'd let you— like I'm— I ain't even into that!" he rambles, tucking his knees up to his chest and frowning as he rests his chin on them and looks away again.

 

"You're blush—"

 

"I ain't!" Ebumi retorts, clapping both hands to his red face and hiding behind his knees, "I don't want that! I _don't_!"

 

Gion sits back like a well-trained puppy, tilting his head quizzically as he lets the silence go on.

 

Ebumi is secretly thinking about it, he knows, and after even less time than expected, the bashful yankii speaks again.

 

"If... if ya' wanna' do it at least do it properly..."

 

"Mm? What's properly?"

 

"See!" Ebumi exclaims, coming out from hiding, "ya' don't even know, so how d'ya' expect me to let y—"

 

"I know what I'm doing, Ebumi-senpai," Gion states confidently, not even feeling the need to stress the fact as he maintains an innocent demeanour.

 

Ebumi makes a weird sound through his nose and crosses his arms over his knees to go back into hiding.

 

"F-fine well, I... I should get clean so— so you order the food! I don't care what just get me something that's grilled meat!" He demands, getting up abruptly with his fists clenched at his sides and his shoulders squared.

 

If he hadn't yelled it, it'd have been a perfectly normal, even endearing statement, in the right context. But Ebumi is as out of his depth with conversational protocol as he is with pretty much everything else.

 

Gion hears the shower go once Ebumi has left him in charge of their dinner, but he can't make heads or tails of any of the websites, and does the anti-millennial thing of phoning for takeout.

 

"It'll be about half an hour they said," the stocky first-year informs when Ebumi finally emerges in a towel wrapped right up to his chest.

 

"Huh? Ya' rang them? Why didn't ya' just use the online takeout? It's already logged into my account," the blond scowls, as if calling someone in this day and age is an absurdity.

 

Gion shrugs, but then grins and pats the futon he rolled out specially for them.

 

Ebumi's cheeks flush again and he pouts as he looks away, as is becoming habit, it seems.

 

"Here," he grumbles, tossing lube and a litter of condoms at Gion.

 

"Ah! What are these for?" he wonders.

 

"For wrapping yer dick, idiot! There's no fuckin' way I'm lettin' ya' go in without—"

 

"No I know that, I just hadn't even planned on going that far," Gion grins sweetly.

 

Ebumi growls, scratching his head with both hands at the frustration of being constantly tripped up by the cocky twerp.

 

"Come on, Ebumi-senpai, let's get started! Otherwise we won't have even begun and the delivery guy will arrive."

 

Ebumi has seen way too many pornos that start with that old chestnut, and he isn't particularly in the mood to get spit-roasted or DP'd by his junior and the delivery man, so he takes heed and kneels in his towel on the bed.

 

"Turn around!" Gion instructs eagerly, not sure what all this reservation is for.

 

"Stop fuckin' tellin' me what to d—" Ebumi stops himself before he starts, unflinching with an accepting sigh and closing his eyes as his teeth chatter for a second with nerves.

 

He obediently rotates himself though, and lets his towel slip off to serve as a tarp underneath him.

 

Gion shuffles over on his knees and positions himself behind the blond, putting a comforting hand on his lower back before sliding it up to push encouragingly between his shoulder blades to get him to kowtow with his ass in the air.

 

He pries a peachy cheek away from its other with his thumb sinking into the soft flesh, and licks his lips at the temptation of the tightly closed orifice.

 

"Just gimme' some warnin' before y— _ah_!"

 

The younger boy isn't about to waste time with hesitation, not at this end. He's got a job to do, and he's getting stuck right into it, tongue first.

 

Ebumi bites his fist to stifle himself, heaving in the back of his throat at the sudden intrusion. He won't tell Gion this is his first time. He's made himself seem vulnerable enough, he thinks.

 

It doesn't take long for him to let those inhibitions go though. Gion is delivering on his words pretty damn well, and Ebumi can't keep quiet.

 

"Fffh'uck, fuck, oh fuck— that feels fuckin' good~" the blond so eloquently responds.

 

Gion smirks, pleased with that response, and pushes his tongue right in just like that until his teeth are pressing around Ebumi's asshole and his nose is snub against the gusset of his ass.

 

"A'ah~ ya' s-stupid shrimp that— fuck, go deeper!" Ebumi trills, gritting his teeth as he draws in a breath and thumps the futon with a closed fist.

 

For once Gion won't even pick a fight over the name calling, not when he has the 'truant thug' on his hands and knees like this, moaning for him.

 

He draws out, a long, shimmering trail of spittle connecting his bottom lip to Ebumi's throbbing asshole. His eyes are getting clouded with lust, and he licks his way up to the meeting of the blond's pert buttocks as he sinks two fingers inside him.

 

Ebumi's lip curls as he slowly raises his head and arches his back the faster Gion fingers him, making a downward beckoning motion with his middle and ring finger right under his bladder.

 

"Fu~ck, Jesus, fuck~" the little yankii groans, letting his voice carry on even as he only punctuates the sound with more imprecations.

 

It only takes a few alternations between tongue and fingers; Gion seems to know exactly when to switch as well since the moment Ebumi shifted his weight to one arm and started stroking his cock.

 

He's leaking precum all over the towel; a long spider's string of translucent secretion dripping like a fine thread of tiny cum-pearls from the tip of his purple cockhead.

 

"I'm g— oh fuck I'm gunna' come!" the blond cries.

 

"I know," Gion pants, "you're getting tighter, I can feel it all."

 

Switching to his fingers for the last time, Gion gives Ebumi's prostate a nice tickle to see him over the edge, quickly unbuckling and unzipping himself one-handed so he can bring his diamond-hard dick out and stroke himself to completion too.

 

Ebumi comes first; loud, undignified, and all over the damn place.

 

Gion has a little more stealth though; a controlled groan is all he lets out as his eyes are cast downward at his target. He uses his two fingers to pull down on Ebumi's asshole and come right into him without even putting so much as the tip inside.

 

"Heh, good... real good, senpai," the aspiring flanker declares, clicking his tongue admiringly at the way his cum trickles out of Ebumi with the steadiness of a milky honey, and just as Gion is wisely tucking himself back into his pants, the doorbell rings.

 

"Yay! Food is here!" he cheers, getting up to answer it with no regard for the open-plan nature of the room that gives the delivery guy a generous look at the peroxide-blond rugby player douching his own ass with his fingers.

 

Gion has to regain his attention as he hands him the money, but the guy takes it and smiles politely before leaving to contemplate what he just witnessed on his own time.

 

Ebumi groans and turns onto his back, legs bent and wide apart with cum still oozing out of his ass and his own semen smeared on his thighs from having just rolled in it.

 

He sits up, completely naked but perfectly happy to take a bite of his burger while sitting on a cummy towel in his living room.

 

"You'll catch a cold like that y'know? That's what people say," Gion warns with a smirk, peeling the lid off his Tupperware of teriyaki chicken tenders.

 

Ebumi just shrugs. There's something oddly precious and evocative of the desire to protect him that resides in his face. His eyes and cheeks are still puffy from crying and coming, and he keeps sniffling every time his nose starts to run.

 

Gion wouldn't call him cute at any time, Ebumi is far from it normally... but maybe not so much now.

 

After their meal and what could barely be called a cleanup, Ebumi puts some pyjama pants on and a t-shirt to sleep in.

 

At least his futon is clean to lie on now that he's bundled the towel in the washing machine along with a week's worth of cum socks.

 

Gion is quick to fall asleep on the bed next to him, but as tired as he is from today, Ebumi can't doze off yet. Now that there's quiet, his mind returns to earlier in the evening.

 

"Oi, stupid shrimp, you awake?" he mumbles, staring up at the ceiling as he waits for a reply.

 

"I heard ya' talkin', when ya' said that thing to my mom..."

 

He pauses.

 

"... I was jus' wonderin'... she look like she care? She look shocked or anythin'? Or jus'... n-never mind," he resigns, rolling over to face away from the body next to him.

 

He jumps at the contact when something heavy lands on his head and pats gently. He'd thought Gion wasn't listening, he thought he was asleep!

 

"She cares, Ebumi-senpai...". Gion yawns.

 

"Not like any mom I know," he adds, "but if she din't care she wouldn't be workin' so hard... that's what I think, anyway."

 

Ebumi is glad that it's dark now. He wouldn't want to be caught crying this much, but the fact that Gion's hand stays right there, petting away even when he's snoring sure makes him feel like someone cares, even if it isn't his mom.

 

"Keh, stupid shrimp," he sniffles to himself.

 

"... Thanks."

 

 


	7. Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: married life/ _winter_ /smut
> 
> Years on from their days as a rugby team most of the guys are still in contact, and every now and then they like to video chat and... have a catch up~

 

"Yeah just a second I'll ask," Ebumi responds to the voice coming from his headset.

 

"Matsu-san d'ya wanna' watch the stupid shrimp fist someone?" he wonders, leaning toward his fiancé as he sits beside him working on his laptop.

 

"This says cold winds coming in tomorrow, you'd better wrap up warm if you're going into work," the elder mutters more to himself than the boy next to him.

 

"Matsu-san!"

 

"Mm?" the brunet finally responds, blinking as if he'd been completely zoned out all that time.

 

"Everyone's gunna' video chat an' watch it," Ebumi explains further.

 

"Ah, sure," Matsuo agrees with a sage smile, closing his laptop lid and putting it on the floor.

 

"Yuss," the eager blond cheers with a fist pump. "Matsu-san says yeah we'll watch," he declares, taking his headset off and switching to the Skype app so that they can both hear the conversation.

 

"Ebumi when are you gunna' stop calling him Matsu-san? You're getting married aren't you? Then you'll be Matsu-san too!" Noka taunts.

 

"No, no, he told me he's gunna' be Ebumi- _san_ forever~" Ise pitches in.

 

"Shut the fuck up you gays! We haven't decided about that yet," the former winger trails off.

 

"Oi, back in line you two, leave the kid alone," Kasuga warns. Though no one's appeared onscreen yet they can already imagine his scary face and folded arms as he berates his juniors.

 

'Yes, Kasuga-senpai—' Ise almost says before Noka cuts him off.

 

"Hey, we aren't in high school anymore we don't hafta' respect you!"

 

"Don't let Sekizan hear ya' say that," Hyosu grins audibly, allowing everyone to relish in the squeak of fear that draws out of the brunet.

 

There's chatter away from each mic for a little while after that as each member of the group talk amongst themselves while they wait for any late comers.

 

Matsuo returns bearing gifts of lube and a big bowl of popcorn. "Here put some of this on it to make it less dry," he jokes, handing the bottle over.

 

"Ya' darin' me? I'll fuckin' do it y'know," Ebumi warns, grabbing a handful to stuff in his face and snatching the bottle before drizzling it all over the treats.

 

"Aw, Masaru," Matsuo grimaces, sitting back down and putting his feet up.

 

"Ya' dared me!" the younger boy shreaks.

 

"I didn't actually, you took the challenge on yourself. How is it, anyway?"

 

"Tastes like yer dick."

 

"That nice huh? Maybe I'll try it," the brunet teases, earning a sarcastic laugh from his turbulent partner.

 

"Are we ready to start yet? You guys take ages to get ya'selves hard!" Gion drones.

 

"Yeah well make sure to zoom right in with your camera so we can actually _see_ your dick, won't you?" Noka bites back, sparking an argument that serves as white-noise for another few minutes.

 

"Come here kiddo," Matsuo softly instructs, bringing Ebumi to stand and grin down as he waits for his future husband to give the next instruction.

 

Matsuo pulls him closer by the waistband of his jeans then and kisses his tummy where there's a slight overhang.

 

Ebumi rests his hands on Matsuo's shoulders to steady himself as he undoes his pants and pulls them down, and the former delinquent makes a cute noise when just that much makes his cock twitch.

 

The older boy secures him by his doughy hips for a moment just to admire his treasure and kiss his skin.

 

He loves the way his body has softened over the years. Taking regular exercise out of the equation after graduating high-school has turned the ex-winger into a rather well-built forward, actually.

 

Not to mention, since getting his job at the bakery he's filled out even more from being the self-entitled chief tester of treats. He's actually just the busboy but whenever Hachioji comes in to see that Sekizan is being kind to their staff he often slips the blond new samples of things.

 

Ebumi smiles down at Matsuo with rosy cheeks as he watches the way he closes his eyes in reverence, touching quietly and gently with his lips all over his tiger-striped tummy.

 

There was a time when the younger boy thought he'd never see his senpai again, and it wasn't easy to cope not having his support, but Matsuo had promised him before leaving Kanagawa High that he'd confess his feelings after college when he could offer Ebumi a life he deserves.

 

Five years later and Ebumi has the ring to prove it.

 

"Who else is joining in?" Noka's voice picks up again as the background noise of shuffling and distant bass music and alert sounds from other apps quieten down.

 

"Uhhh, we're waiting for Kasuga and Hy—"

 

"No we're here, we're ready," Kasuga speaks up, grunting afterwards as the vague sound of creaking leather indicates movement.

 

It's become something of a game when they do this. For the times they're unable to meet all together in person, group video chats to catch up and circle jerk are ideal, especially when the weather outside is as bitter as it is in late December.

 

Usually one couple are the subject for the group, and the rest will either join in getting off to the show, or getting someone else off.

 

Noka is nearly always alone; he mostly just joins for the free friend porn, but those with partners sometimes get competitive to see who can show up on screen doing the most kinky or elaborate things.

 

Ise and Hachi are a hard couple to beat in terms of awe-factor. Ise's ass can swallow anything and Hachi eats it like a starving animal.

 

But there's also something deliciously satisfying when on rare occasion, they get to hear the resident thorn in their side begging for his life as he comes so hard he sees stars.

 

Everyone has their own little quirks and fetishes. Kasuga was revealed to be a fan of leather and sex swings, and Hyosu, for all his sunniness and big brotherliness, is a pretty fierce dom when he's clad in shiny thigh-high boots with a riding crop to hand.

 

Their exhibitions are always very professional when it's their turn to showcase.

 

"Just so you all know," Miyuki very loudly begins to announce, "I lost a bet and that's the only reason I'm taking this shit, but I'm not a b—"

 

"Yeah, yeah, Atsushi wants you all to think he doesn't usually bottom, anyway—"

 

"I _don't_! Shut the hell up Kenji or you'll be the one taking—"

 

"Are you two gunna' fuckin' do somethin' other than argue 'cuz I'm about ready to walk if I don't get my fuckin' rocks off in the next two seconds!" Ebumi interjects.

 

"Two seconds is all it takes, eh, Ebucchi?" Noka jibes, his bravery piqued when he's a safe distance away from the old team bully.

 

"I'll fuckin' kill ya', Noka, ya' think yer tough shit a— _ah_ ~"

 

"Alright now tiger, that'll do, let's get you nice and relaxed," Matsuo croons, pulling the stroppy boy into his lap as he slides a hand through one of the legs of his boxers to roll a testicle between his fingers.

 

"Sit. Get comfy, there's a good boy," he hushes, removing his hand so Ebumi can straddle him before he slips it down the back of his pants this time.

 

His knuckles move like piano keys under the fabric as his middle finger circles the blond's asshole, his other hand rubbing up and down Ebumi's right thigh. He loves the soft peachiness of the skin right where it folds at the join of his hip.

 

"Good boy~" he says again, noting the focus on his fiancé's face as his mouth hangs open a little and his brow is slightly furrowed.

 

"M'kay, guess Raita-senpai ain't joining. Everyone ready?" Gion huffs, clearly moving his laptop somewhere as he's talking.

 

"We've been ready for ages you fucking cock tease!" Noka proclaims. "I could've rubbed one out and been in bed doing it all again by now!"

 

"Wait, wait!" Ebumi protests, "I'm facin' the wrong way—"

 

"Who's not ready?"

 

"It's Ebumi—"

 

"Aw fuckin'—

 

"Come on Ebumi!"

 

"Okay shut the fuck up, we're ready!" he confirms, shuffling around in Matsuo's lap to get comfortable. "You all got yer cocks out?" he makes sure as he's about to shimmy his underwear off.

 

"Yes!"

 

"Why, you afraid you're gunna' be the only one with his li'l chode on display?"

 

"Noka I _swear_ I'll fuckin'—"

 

"I'll end all of you, we're starting now!" Gion yells.

 

Finally the video call _does_ start, and Ebumi then scrambles for the controller to answer it, giving it to Matsuo to set it down closer by.

 

"Are you comfortable now? Ready to carry on?" Matsuo makes sure as he generously empties a palmful of lube into his open hand and gives his fiancé a few slow strokes to get him hard.

 

It really doesn't take a lot with Ebumi. He was pretty much rock-hard at the prospect of what they were about to do already.

 

Still, feeling the blond's dick stiffen in his grasp as he slides his foreskin back gives Matsuo a delicious sense of power.

 

He's learned that the more slippy his grip, the more squirmy Ebumi gets. Perhaps it's the noises, or the warm, wet sensation, but his little yankii gets worked up very quickly being stroked like this.

 

The chat windows pop up and come into focus one by one, and Ebumi's eyes dart around to see who's doing what.

 

Kasuga is on his back with a ball-gag in as Hyosu sits to the side in his full-leather getup, fingering his ass.

 

Noka is, as usual, sat in his attic room jerking off under the desk, and Ise isn't jerking off at all just yet.

 

"Woah Ebucchi, you growin' your hair out?" the ex-centre presumes at the sight of a stark black to blond contrast.

 

"Y-yeah, don't really wanna' be blond anymore... not for the weddin' anyway."

 

"It looks good, dude! When are you handing out invites?"

 

"Um, M-Matsu-san?" Ebumi defers, suddenly all shy now they're discussing romantic couple things.

 

"We're thinking summer, maybe August. Don't want it to be too close to trouble's birthday but he's very adamant on being a summer bride, aren't you kiddo?"

 

"No!" Ebumi lies, flushing scarlet.

 

"Ugh, I can't wait for it to be summer, coming home in the dark is depressing as hell!" Noka groans.

 

"You think you've got it bad? It's gunna' start snowing soon and I drive to work!" Hyosu one-ups.

 

"Can we move on n—"

 

"Hey, Ebucchi I just realised I haven't seen the ring!" Ise interrupts before Gion can.

 

"Ah, well it's—"

 

"Come on kid, let's have a look!" Hyosu joins in, even sparking Kasuga's interest.

 

Perhaps it'll give him ideas.

 

"Well—"

 

"Go on, get up and show them. You've shown it off to everyone else," Matsuo encourages, shifting his sweetheart out of his lap and patting his bare bottom as he urges him up to the little bar under the wall-mounted flatscreen.

 

There's a chorus of cheers as Ebumi's hand takes up the whole view of their window.

 

The beautiful black diamond reflects all their faces back at them in the glare of the television screen as it sits, encrusted between four white-gold claws.

 

"Damn, I love that!" Miyuki comments, shoving Gion out of the way so he can lean in for a better look.

 

"hrfct kois natsuan— thanks— perfect choice, Matsuo-san," Kasuga commends more understandably after Hyosu removes his gag.

 

"You don't wear it to work, do you? I don't wanna' be the person that leaves the bakery with a hundred-thousand yen ring in my taiyaki!" Noka jokes.

 

"Nah, Sekizan-san makes me put it in the safe when I come to work," Ebumi says, actually laughing in a non-obnoxious way.

 

"Mutsumi said that after I graduate this year I can start working part-time at the bakery," Ise mentions.

 

"Fuck, that'd be awesome! It'd be jus' like old times, tearin' it up i—"

 

"I'm not sure that's a safe idea letting you two loose in the kitchen, Taku might be tough but both of you to keep an eye on would put them out of business," Matsuo chuckles, beckoning Ebumi back to him.

 

"Well then ya' jus' have to open a flower shop like ya' been sayin' for years, then I can work in there!" Ebumi declares— problem solved— as he sits down proudly in his finacé's lap again.

 

"Maybe one day kiddo, but if you want to get married this year expenses like that will have to wait," Matsuo reminds.

 

"Ah, yeah, hah... I guess so," the blond agrees bashfully.

 

"Well _anyway_ —" Gion tries to redirect, but being promptly cut off by Hyosu this time.

 

"Natsuki, how is college going? You're doing sports studies aren't you?"

 

"Yeah, I'm really enjoying it! I'm just not sure what I want to do with it yet," the sunny brunet smiles.

 

"Come join us, Natsuki! I'll have my physio licence soon and Gion's team committee have said that after my work placement they'll take me on full-time!"

 

"Really?!"

 

"Yeah, you could be Gion's personal trainer, haha!"

 

"Wha'do I need that for, huh?!"

 

"Even members of the national team need to train, Gion," Miyuki teases.

 

" _Well anyway_!" Gion cries, pushing his boyfriend out of the way and retaking centre screen as the admin of the call.

 

"Yeah, alright."

 

"Okay, we're ready," they all concur.

 

Gion shuffles the laptop one last time then, prompting Miyuki to spread his legs up on the couch to get a good focus on his pretty ass, and everyone's attention is captured by the reveal of a single sapphire gem, snug between his buttocks.

 

Ebumi's dick throbs in Matsuo's hand, as if the sight of any nude body is enough to make the poor boy horny. He swallows thickly and almost apologises, knowing his partner felt it, but Matsuo just smiles and kisses his shoulder.

 

"You like that, huh? Maybe I'll get you a big diamond like that instead of a wedding ring..."

 

Ebumi lets out a low, shaky breath. He's not going to last if Matsuo says things like that, there's enough stimulation to digest as it is.

 

"Fuck," Noka pants, "how big is the plug? Can ya' take it out already?"

 

Gion smirks audibly and digs his fingers under the stopper as best he can, twisting and wriggling purposefully as he pulls with a great display of resistance on the object until Miyuki's ass lets go of it with a resounding pop.

 

"Hck i helt at un."

 

Hyosu removes the ball-gag to let Kasuga try again.

 

"I felt that one, geez," the brunet amends, opening his mouth after to have the gag reaffixed.

 

"Vet ya cun het ya hool hist in ler."

 

"Hiro, for god's sake," the blond sighs, removing the gag again but this time suggesting they just not bother with it.

 

"Bet ya' can get ya' whole fist in there!" the former flanker reiterates.

 

"Heh, just you watch," Gion assures, making a show of lubing his hand up to the elbow and proving it with two, three, four fingers in and out a couple of times before sliding right in with ease on the next attempt.

 

" _Nnh_ , fuck you Kenji-fuck you Kenji- _fuck you_!" Miyuki groans through gritted teeth, straining his back as he braces himself by gripping the sofa cushions.

 

He opens his legs wider and huffs with relief when Gion draws out.

 

"Fuck, that's hot~" Ebumi pants, feeling his own asshole twitching with envy.

 

Ise remains silent on what he's just witnessed, but no one need ask if he thinks he could do better. They all know he could.

 

"Show his asshole more, dude," Noka insists. Ebumi never predicted he'd think it but thank god for the little twit not being shy to say what he wants.

 

Gion obligingly adjusts his laptop to get a better view, taking his time just rimming the loosened band of muscle and chuckling to himself when Miyuki whimpers and grips the cushions tighter.

 

"What else can ya' put in him? Can _you_ fit up there, Gion?" Noka demands to know, "can ya' make him squirt if ya' really pound his g-spot?"

 

"Oh yeah!" Gion laughs cockily, "he always does that, Atsushi has a weak blad—"

 

"I swear to god Kenji if you dare!"

 

"No, come on!"

 

"Do it, Gion!"

 

The loud chanting and pleas are more than enough to convince the stocky brunet. A devilish expression settles on his face as he relishes in the appraisal and begins beckoning rapidly with all four finger inserted widthways.

 

"I hate you Kenji! I hate y— oh god, oh stop I'm gunna'—"

 

"That's it, Atsushi," Gion encourages hungrily, "go on an' show everyone what happens when you get your ass fingered too hard."

 

Miyuki starts to arch his back and make raspy, pathetic moaning sounds.

 

"Fffuck you Kenji~ fuck you~ I'll make you s-suffer I— nh~ I swear!"

 

Noka growls like he's the one doing the fingering, jerking faster, and Ebumi huffs, and bounces in Matsuo's lap excitedly, implying that he wants a finger or four in his ass, too.

 

Matsuo kisses his hot neck and does as he so nicely asks, jerking him faster and sliding his middle and engagement ring finger inside up to the first knuckle.

 

Ebumi starts to fold over his partner's hand and squeeze his plush thighs together, gyrating to get the most of Matsuo's hardworking fingertips rubbing all his good spots.

 

"God, his pussy is so red," Noka narrates.

 

"What'd he fuckin' call it?!" Miyuki gasps, lulled back into delirium when Gion starts circling his purpled bellend with his tongue.

 

Noka seems to be the only one able to talk though.

 

Kasuga is currently being smothered. Somewhere along the line Hyosu decided he'd gag him by sitting on his face and riding him. It hasn't shut him up though.

 

He moans underneath him, probably disappointed he can't see the screen, but when Hyosu shushes him and twists his balls he cries out, relents, and then carries on eating like a good boy.

 

"Noka d— don't stop talki' _ngh_ ," Ebumi gasps, yet another line he never thought he'd say. "What's it— what's it look like now?"

 

"Psh, Ebumi, that you moaning?" Noka pants. "Keh, can't ya' watch it? You gettin' too bashful?"

 

"Shut up fucker I'm jus' tryna' get there— ah! Matsu-san, slower! Slower, d-don't finger my ass like that I wanna'— _ah_ ~" the blond moans, his inner thighs trembling as Matsuo leans back with him and makes him prop his feet up with his legs apart so he can get to his prostate easier.

 

"Alright, alright," Noka laughs. "Fuck, it's so nasty, it's fuckin' hot! I think I'm starting to dig fisting. His ass is so red and wet looking... them noises," he grunts, making the whole group wordless bar their breathy moaning as he continues to play narrator.

 

"It's stretching so fuckin' wide and trembling like... Gion's definitely gunna' make him squirt, his dick's already leaking everywhere. Fuck! Oh hey, I just thought, hah... Matsuo-senpai's got green thumbs... and brown fingers after them bein' in you, Ebumi," he sidetracks.

 

"Noka!" Everyone berates at once, including Kasuga who offers a muffled but nonetheless outraged objection.

 

"Sorry! Sorry," the brunet laughs. He isn't given the chance to get back to his play-by-play though when Miyuki's moaning reaches a fevered pitch and his hips start to hula-hoop.

 

"Kenji, fuck! Don't miss it! Don't m—"

 

"I know, I know! I'm gunna fist you again, alright? Arch your back all nice so I can go deep."

 

Miyuki finally obeys his bossy boyfriend and nods, huffing as he starts tending to his abandoned cock to relieve it of some of the tension.

 

Despite how close they all are, the sight of Gion's thick arm disappearing smoothly inside Miyuki is worth staving off reaching orgasm for just a few more moments.

 

They're all so close, until—

 

"Oi, you hear something?" Gion asks, pausing just as Miyuki is close to climax.

 

The ex-Keijo boy grabs his boyfriend's collar and bashes their foreheads together.

 

"Yeah, the sound of your bones breaking if you stop fisting me before I get—"

 

"Oh, there you two are, I know it's late but I brought take... away..."

 

Iwashimizu's face is out of the picture, but the fear in both Gion and Miyuki's eyes is telling enough.

 

"You two... on the fabric couch... again..."

 

"Fuck, shows over g—"

 

Gion slams the laptop lid shut before he finishes that sentence; the last image of the pair frozen on the screen like a blurry Bigfoot sighting polaroid as they flee the cum-stained couch.

 

" _Again_?!" Noka parrots, seemingly the only one to find any humour in this, "fuckin' _caught_ again?! Oh m— how dumb can ya' be?!" he cackles.

 

Eventually the funny side to what they just witnessed _does_ become evident, as soon _all_ of them are laughing. They decide it'd be unfair to carry on without their hosts though, and respectfully disband to finish satisfying their partners without the audience.

 

By this point Kasuga is screaming under Hyosu's sound-cancelling ass as he continues to milk him dry and force another orgasm out of him without ejaculation.

 

Kasuga was perhaps the only one lucky enough to come during that very intense video call, but his pleas could hardly be appreciated under the butt of a former flanker.

 

"Hi~ro~," Hyosu sing-songs to him as he finally lets the poor man breathe. "It's my turn," he informs, pointing to the sex swing.

 

"Your turn?! I nearly died eating your ass just now—"

 

"C'mon, I did good didn't I? You won't get tired," he assures, picking up the riding crop implicitly.

 

"That's an order, Hirokuni," the blond grins.

 

 

Unlike the others, _Ise_ is someone who is gifted with extraordinary immunity to porn, which really just speaks volumes about what his and Hachi's sex life is like. They've probably only showcased the very tip of the iceberg, that pair.

 

Content to wank in peace with that new material, Ise switches his electronics off and stretches his arms above his head with a yawn.

 

He rubs himself through his shorts lazily, nursing his boner for a little while with his head craned over the back of the couch and his eyes closed.

 

His hand strays toward the thing charging beside him, and he unplugs it by feel. Just before he can even delve into his boxers though, a voice, gentle though it is, startles him.

 

"What are you still doing up, sweetheart?"

 

"Mutsumi, you're home!" the brunet gasps, blushing a little to be found in this state at this hour. He hadn't even heard him opening the door.

 

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry—"

 

"No, no, I was chatting with everyone— well not chatting, we were—"

 

"I can see what you were up to, Natsuki," the matronly boy smiles as he steps into the reach of the lamplight. "Did Taku not join you?"

 

"Ah, n-no... he doesn't really— and anyway he's in a bad mood tonight," Ise explains apologetically.

 

"Is he asleep now?"

 

"Yeah, I made dinner for us but he didn't want— but there's some left if you're hungry after your shift!"

 

"I'll take it with me for lunch tomorrow," Hachi reassures, slowly making his way round to the couch and kissing his sweetheart on the forehead cherishingly.

 

"I missed you," Ise confesses, smiling up at his partner dotingly, "did you deliver any cute babies today?" he grins excitedly.

 

"Not today, I wasn't on the ward. But I'm looking at a real cutie right now, if that counts," he alludes, getting to his knees.

 

The brunet's eyes go wide and innocent, but the way his legs part expectantly betray that he's as greedy as can be.

 

Hachi must be tired though, and as weak as Ise is for seeing the older boy in his scrubs looking all professional, he has to deny himself.

 

"W-wait, it should be you tonight! Y-you've had a long day, I don't want ya' to—"

 

Hachi just shakes his head.

 

"I haven't spent time with you all week, Natsuki. I can't stand coming home to find you lonely, my darling. So let me take care of that for you~"

 

"I— I don't mind," Ise whimpers, his hands tucked up to his chest sheepishly.

 

He wants to resist, but Hachi has already pulled his cock out, and with a warm hand curling around his shaft as the other massages his balls, the poor little centre can't even stifle his satisfaction.

 

 

 _Noka_ signifies the end of his _third_ round as he groans and pants and then flops back in his chair with a dripping hand at his side.

 

Ten minutes and a quick gulp of coffee, then it's straight to bed... to try three more positions to finger himself in.

 

 

Then last and certainly least, Ebumi is already wiped out after two quick rounds.

 

He sobs pathetically and noncommittally as Matsuo keeps tickling his prostate and brings his cum-slathered hand up to his mouth, which Ebumi obediently licks clean with a whimper.

 

"Matsu-san, no more~ no more, I'm tired~" he grumbles weepily.

 

"Alright kiddo, no more," the gentle brunet agrees, letting Ebumi's spent cock go after it fails to even get erect post-two-orgasms in the space of four minutes.

 

Even Ebumi's impressive recovery time can't keep up with tonight's efforts.

 

He smiles dreamily as his husband-to-be holds him and kisses his forehead, carrying him to their bed where he proceeds to clean him up.

 

Ebumi is asleep pretty much before Matsuo has even finished tucking him in, but he has just enough energy himself to tidy the living room before snuggling down with his fiancé.

 

His hand finds its way faithfully to Ebumi's squishy stomach, and he can feel the way his drowsy sweetheart purrs at the warmth against his back and the soothing motions on his belly.

 

"Sweet dreams, Matsu-san," Matsuo teases.

 

"Mm... I'm gunna' be mh... Matsu-san's forever," the half-unconscious boy murmurs.

 

Matsuo smiles warmly, lying his head down with his chin resting in the dark roots growing into the old blond.

 

"That's right," he hushes, "mine forever."

 

 

"Ne, Kashi... Kashi wake up," Raita demands, pawing at his boyfriend lying next to him.

 

No response, so the slight-of-framed troublemaker gathers up the drape of dark hair spread out across the pillow and whips Kashima in the face with his own ponytail.

 

"What?" the narrow-faced boy grumbles, still as unflappable to Raita's pestering as he was five years ago.

 

"Did I forget to do something tonight?" the catlike boy ponders, stroking his chin in thought.

 

"No. Now go to sleep."

 

"Koichi-kun wake uuup~" Raita insists, nuzzling into his back and tucking his knees up so he can jerk him to the very edge of the bed and nestle in the warm spot his body has nicely heated.

 

Kashima doesn't even respond to this much abuse though, and Raita is suddenly too comfortable pressed right up against him as he rolls around like an animal making its bed before curling up contently back to back.

 

"... You didn't call G—"

 

"I didn't call Ken-chan! We missed it!" Raita wails, bolting up and dashing to the study to see if there's a chance they're all still talking.

 

As if he'd anticipated that exact response, Kashima sighs, satisfied as he sprawls out now that he has the bed all to himself.

 

Everyone goes to sleep satisfied one way or another that night, lying safely with a spouse or a lover in their respective parts of the city, and the first snow starts to fall silently outside.

 


End file.
